Other God
by Anne Raven
Summary: In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. But something happened between the sixth and seventh day of Creation. A story about the first man and woman, fallen angels and demons. *Don't bother replying to the notes I've recently posted.
1. Genesis

A/N: This is the product of my overactive imagination, a boring lecturer and disinterest regarding the topic in review. I already tried my hand at Greek mythology; now, I'm dabbling with Biblical themes. I just hope I don't get excommunicated after this. Sorry for whatever typographical and grammatical errors I may have committed. I don't have time to proof-read this.

This story follows the anime version so consequently, SODOM did not happen. All psychic devices are still whole.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own FoR nor its characters. Anzai Nobuyuki does. The new madougu included herein is not entirely mine either. It is an allusion to one of three items of a Remembrancer in Garth Nix's _Abhorsen Trilogy_ (a good read if you ask me). Credits are also due to Rabbi Isaac ben Jacob ha-Kohen for the story of Samael and Lilith. The title _Other God_ (term used to denote Samael and Lilith's union) is also not mine. Other concepts and themes are taken from the Bible. All I ever did was piece the above mentioned together in one coherent plot. (This fic cost me a lot of cups of coffee and gave me a huge headache.)

Many thanks to the reviewers of _From the Books of Ovid_…

To satomika: thank you for loving the said fic. I hate to disappoint you, sweetheart; but sadly FBO will never see a chapter 2. However, I am planning to make a companion fic which would cover the same mythological premise I made. What transpired in FBO was not my ideal way to bring Fuuko and Tokiya together. The plot is still blurry, the fic doesn't have a title yet but the research is almost done; so, half the battle is already won. I'm just waiting for chapter 4 or 5 of MIAB before seriously starting on it.

To EiRist: I'm glad you liked the way I turned Fuuko and Tokiya into mythological characters. I must say I liked the way it came out too. As for another fic from me, here you go.

On to the story… ToFuu as always…

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter1: Genesis

_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. _

_And the earth was waste and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. _

_And God said, Let there be light: and there was light. _

_And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness. _

_And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And there was evening and there was morning, one day. _

_And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters. _

_And God made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament: and it was so. _

_And God called the firmament Heaven. And there was evening and there was morning, a second day. _

_And God said, Let the waters under the heavens be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear: and it was so. _

_And God called the dry land Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called the Seas: and God saw that it was good. _

_And God said, Let the earth put forth grass, herbs yielding seed, and fruit-trees bearing fruit after their kind, wherein is the seed thereof, upon the earth: and it was so. _

_And the earth brought forth grass, herbs yielding seed after their kind, and trees bearing fruit, wherein is the seed thereof, after their kind: and God saw that it was good. _

_And there was evening and there was morning, a third day. _

_And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament of heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs, and for seasons, and for days and years: and let them be for lights in the firmament of heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so. _

_And God made the two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night: he made the stars also. _

_And God set them in the firmament of heaven to give light upon the earth, and to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness: and God saw that it was good. _

_And there was evening and there was morning, a fourth day. _

_And God said, Let the waters swarm with swarms of living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven. _

_And God created the great sea-monsters, and every living creature that moveth, wherewith the waters swarmed, after their kind, and every winged bird after its kind: and God saw that it was good. _

_And God blessed them, saying, Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let birds multiply on the earth. _

_And there was evening and there was morning, a fifth day. _

_And God made the beasts of the earth after their kind, and the cattle after their kind, and everything that creepeth upon the ground after its kind: and God saw that it was good. _

_And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the birds of the heavens, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth. _

_And God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them. _

_And God blessed them: and God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth, and subdue it; and have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the birds of the heavens, and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth. _

_And God saw everything that he had made, and, behold, it was very good. And there was evening and there was morning, the sixth day. _

_-Genesis 1:1-31_

Unknown to many, something happened between the sixth and seventh day of Creation, a gospel truth censured from the eyes of the religious. And I feel compelled to tell the story of my youth, my beginning lest it be forgotten. And to be forgotten is worse than death.

How come I remember as far back when clearly I should no longer recall the events prior to my _first death_? Blame it all on those accursed Hokages and their penchant for creating psychic devices. Sure, some of them were useful like Kagerou's Ekkai Ball and some of them were cool to have like my Fuujin. But a greater number of them swept throughout mankind like a plague, destructive and unwelcome.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" an ice cold voice pierced my reverie.

"Writing. What else do you think I'm doing?" I said turning towards the welcome visitor and flashing him one of my widest grins.

"About what?" he asked.

I looked straight into his ice blue eyes, a knowing smile forming across my face. He looked earnestly at me, my face reflected in his clear orbs.

"I see." Was all he said.

We were, the two of us, the only inhabitants of the school's rooftop that time. It was already thirty minutes passed dismissal. Recca must have accompanied Yanagi to the day care center by now. Domon surely must be on his way to his mother's flower shop if he isn't there already. Ganko's probably at home. Kauro's most likely just released from Middle School. While Tokiya and I…

Silence is so becoming him. He wasn't the resident Hokage ice prince for nothing.

So, him breaking the reticence caught me a little off guard.

"You'll need this if you want to continue with what you're doing." He pulled out a small metal case from his back pocket and handed it to me.

"Why do you have this? I thought you returned it to Kagerou-san." I asked slightly apprehensive of the object he gave me.

"I told Kagerou-san I needed it again." He deadpanned.

Little did I know that this once-comrade-now-questionable-friend of mine was an important part of my past life.. How did I know? How did I know that this smartass with a sharp tongue and arrogant, cold (oh so cold!) countenance was a fellow reincarnated being? Well, it's this thing's fault.

At the end of the UBS, the winning team had the right to take the psychic device of losing teams and since the Hokage team won, we were given the opportunity to take whatever we wanted.

There was only one psychic device I was interested in, that is Fuujin's main orb. But I sincerely believed that finding the orb amongst the contestants was a futile attempt. The rest of the Hokage did not want any other device. But this madougu…

It was unceremoniously thrust into the hands of Kagerou-san the day before we left for home. The Immortal Woman was dumbfounded when she realized what she was holding. WE never found out who sent it to us. The hotel attendant who brought it to our room said it was a package for the group left at the front desk.

Kagerou honestly said she never expected to see the said device again. She explained that it was one of three devices made by the same person who made the mind control orb she used on me when she first gave me Fuujin. The second was a cauldron that disintegrates the mind of anyone trapped within it. And the third was this, Kuro Kagami.

The Dark Mirror gave its wielder the power to look into memories, to look into the past so to speak. To say that Mikagami was interested was an understatement.

Of course, my natural curiosity got the better of me. Being the only member of Hokage with the guts to gall the ice block, I accompanied him in his first attempt to use the madougu. I had my suspicions as to what use he'd be putting the device to.

"Go away, monkey. I don't want you prying into my business." I remember him say.

"I have a fairly good idea of what you're going to do with that thing, Fridge boy. And since I consider myself as your friend, even if you don't admit that I am, I'd like to be there for you." I told him. "Just try to stop me and I'll whack your head to put some sense into it." I couldn't stop myself. Threats were second nature to me.

He just nodded. If it were anyone else, I would've wrung his neck already for lack of a more appropriate response. But this was Tokiya Mikagami; so, that simple nod was enough to elicit a smile from me. It was a sign that he acknowledged me as his friend; at least, for now.

I knew I should have brought a camera. The look of uncertainty that crossed his face was priceless. Although, I doubt anyone else would be able to identify that. Tokiya is an expert when it comes to hiding his emotions. Too bad he couldn't hide from me.

His past, specially the death of his sister, was a very sensitive topic. I watched him finger the catch of the case and it swung open into halves. He stared at the device as though he was internally debating whether to push through or leave things as they are.

For some reason, I felt profound sadness. It hurts to see him like this, a lost little boy left alone due to some cruel twist of fate. It was too late to stop myself as I realized what I have done.

The distance between us was bridged. And I… I held him. I pressed myself against his back while my arms went firmly around his waist.

"You're not alone anymore." I heard myself whisper.

I was pretty sure he heard me, overdeveloped senses and all. Normally, the position we were in would have felt awkward. Hell, it was nigh impossible for us to be found in such condition yet somehow, it felt right. Tokiya didn't even mind despite the intimate way we looked. WE stayed that way for a while.

"Fuuko, I'd like to start now." He said softly.

"Of course." I replied letting go of him at the same time.

"But stay. I'd like you to stay." He added the moment we lost contact.

I nodded eagerly. It was definitely one of the better days. Mikagami like an open book in front of me, of all people.

"Here. Hold this." He said snatching the Ensui hidden from the inner pockets of his white jacket.

"The Ensui? Are you serious?" I queried but received the object in question. The Ensui I received was loaded with just enough water to be the length of a regular dagger.

Truth is, the inner Fuuko was afraid of the Ensui. It looked a lot deadlier than my Fuujin, as if it was made expressly for killing. I could hardly believe that I was holding it. If life had a tangible representation, his would be the Ensui. It's the most valuable, most prized, most important possession he had. And he was trusting me to hold it.

"Think, Kirisawa. I'll need both my hands to operate this. I need one hand to hold Kuro Kagami and I'll need the other to extract blood from." He said hurriedly. "You'll have to prick my finger with Ensui." He supplied.

"Nani?"

"Fuuko, you'll just prick my finger. You're not going to slash my hand off." He uttered with slight annoyance edging his tone. "Are you?"

"No! But seriously, the Ensui? Can't you find a needle?" I said unable to stop myself from pouting.

He laughed. He actually laughed. And the sound was almost too musical. Well, there goes another item to Mikagami's _**Things that Make Me Perfect List**_.

"You are being absurd yet funny, Kirisawa. Just do it." he commanded.

Scowling, I raised my left hand in a gesture that asked for his. He gave me his right and I pricked his index finger. Blood immediately pooled out of the cut and he milked it to get more. Satisfied with the amount of blood oozing from his finger, he smeared his blood on one half of the Dark Mirror and gazed at the other.

I heard him mutter words under his breath, the incantation that would activate the madougu. He was too focused not to notice that his finger was still bleeding. I sighed. I never thought Mikagami was an easy bleeder.. I did mention it was one of the better days, right? I had a handkerchief in my pocket. I'm not much of the type who uses these and for once I was glad of the fact. He wouldn't dare complain since I'm using clean cloth. I grabbed the wrist of his hand to steady it and applied pressure on the wound wiping the blood away at the same time.

He has an interestingly calloused hand, and a collection of small scars too, a product, no doubt, of years of meticulous swordsmanship. His hand was a lot bigger than mine. I'm not an authority when it comes to hands but I liked his.

"Look. It's working." Whatever he said was lost to me since he grasped my hand intertwining it with his own the moment he spoke.

I couldn't fight the blush spreading across my cheeks.

I definitely liked his hands.

* * *

A/N: This turned out to be longer that I expected. And I thought I'd get away with another one-shot. I'm pretty sure this won't be too long. Three chapters tops.

I constantly have to remind myself not to write "Mi-chan" down. I'm adamant to follow the anime version. I almost wrote down Soukakusai too. The cauldron thing, it's his. I like the concept of branding the three mentioned madougus under one maker like a collection set: mind control, mind disintegration and mind (memory) reading thing. I think it goes well together as a product of the same mind. About Fuujin's orb, Fuuko doesn't know Raiha had it until their destined fight during SODOM so I think it's natural for her to assume the orb never reached UBS.

I think Tokiya is OOC but I like it (both him and the story). See you next chappie. And please do review. It means a lot to me.

Yours,

Anne Raven..


	2. Sin, Fallen Angels and the Origin of All

Standard Disclaimer still applies

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 2: Sin, Fallen Angels and the Origin of All Things Unholy

A Lament over the King of Tyre

Moreover, the word of the LORD came to me: "Son of man, raise a lamentation over the king of Tyre, and say to him, Thus says the Lord GOD:  
"You were the signet of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty.  
You were in Eden, the garden of God; every precious stone was your covering, sardius, topaz, and diamond, beryl, onyx, and jasper, sapphire, emerald, and carbuncle; and crafted in gold were your settings and your engravings.  
On the day that you were created they were prepared.  
You were an anointed guardian cherub.  
I placed you; you were on the holy mountain of God; in the midst of the stones of fire you walked.  
You were blameless in your ways from the day you were created, till unrighteousness was found in you.  
In the abundance of your trade you were filled with violence in your midst, and you sinned; so I cast you as a profane thing from the mountain of God, and I destroyed you, O guardian cherub, from the midst of the stones of fire.  
Your heart was proud because of your beauty; you corrupted your wisdom for the sake of your splendor.  
I cast you to the ground; I exposed you before kings, to feast their eyes on you.  
By the multitude of your iniquities, in the unrighteousness of your trade you profaned your sanctuaries; so I brought fire out from your midst;  
it consumed you, and I turned you to ashes on the earth in the sight of all who saw you.  
All who know you among the peoples are appalled at you; you have come to a dreadful end and shall be no more forever."

_-Ezekiel 28:11-19_

Most say that the past is the past and that we should learn to move on from it. But sometimes, the ghost of the past can haunt you no matter how you try to run away from it.

I can never understand why the monkey insists on annoying me to no end but I'm glad she accompanied me on this adventure. I would never have opted for another companion. It felt nice to have her, for both the hug and the hand. I never expected her to hold me like that. I never expected I'd feel comfortable holding her hand. But she did; I did.

The surface of the viewing side of Kuro Kagami rippled. I felt anxious and excited but, oddly, calm. Probably an effect of the warm hand I felt in mine.

"Look, it's working." I told her.

I could tell she was spacing out and her cheeks were slightly pink. But the ever so ebullient Fuuko Kirisawa always snapped back to reality quickly.

"Really? Let me see, let me see." She said jumping like a five-year-old during Christmas.

Her exuberance astounds me. She could just go on and on and on just like the Energizer bunny. But sometimes, I wish she wouldn't because as endearing as it could be, she can be terribly annoying.

"Will you stop that, monkey?" I growled at her.

"If you'll just let me see."She said this as she reached out for the device in my other hand.

Of course she couldn't reach, I had longer arm span after all and I was still holding her hand restraining her somewhat but that didn't stop her from trying. All this fidgeting was bound to lead to disastrous consequences.

... And disastrous consequences just had to come too soon.

Hidden somewhere beneath the catch on the blood receiving side of the Dark Mirror was a sharp protrusion. I knew I should've examined the device. Its creator must have provided means to extract the blood offering needed to fuel the device. I didn't need Ensui for this after all but at Kagerou-san's mention of a blood price, Ensui just jumped into my head.

Still, the protrusion fulfilled its purpose. But instead of cutting my finger for the second time, it cut Fuuko's and her blood immediately covered the receiving side of the Dark Mirror, mixing with the smear of my blood placed there a while ago.

The viewing side rippled once more and my eyes were pulled towards it, Fuuko's likewise. Whatever was happening was affecting us both. I watched, riveted, as the viewing side suddenly showed a vision of backwards suns, a quick succession of days turning into nights then days again in a process that lasted a very long while. And as these images progressed, the suns and moons simultaneously grew larger until all I could see was the changing vista.

Then... a bright white light.

When I opened my eyes after shutting them tight to protect them from the blinding luminescence, I found myself standing in a place filled with soft radiant light. And I felt calmness radiating from every direction of this vast beautiful place. All the other details were blurry but I could faintly smell flowers: lavender, freesia, and jasmine... everything that made me think of peace. I caught the glimmer of torches lending unnecessary light as the place was already brilliant and the silhouette of a throne with 24 others around it. I heard the distant rumblings of thunder and subdued voices forming a pacifying mantra. But Fuuko was nowhere to be found and I was sure I held her hand tight and couldn't remember when I let her go.

What's happening? This was not what I asked from the device. I expected to see red not white, to smell blood not flowers. Something definitely went wrong. I tried to recall what Kagerou said about ending the use of the Dark Mirror but a faint voice reverberated within the recesses of my mind.

_Watch and you will know. Others are not given a chance to see this far back, this early in the Beginning. Only you and few others would see it this way and in this instance, only you will see its entirety for this memory belongs to you and you alone._

I do not know how or why but somehow, I knew the voice came from the spirit of Kuro Kagami.

"Samael." A deep melodic voice cut through my trance.

My body turned to look at the owner of the voice like an automatic response to someone calling my name. Only, it wasn't my name but it had the same effect.

I, Tokiya Mikagami, never thought that I could get surprised the way I did at that moment. If the Monkey Brigade saw this, I would never hear the end of it. All of that was momentarily forgotten because I still continued to display an extremely stupid look of surprise in my face.

The man, for the owner of the voice was male, still walked towards me not minding the deranged look on my face. He didn't even stop as though he was planning to collide with me on purpose. Then, he passed through me. A memory, the past, yes I remember, this is the past. But pray, tell me what an angel is doing in my memory?

"Gabriel." Another voice, another name called in greeting for the tenshi who passed through me.

This time, I just had to look at the owner of the voice. Not because I felt a connection with the name 'Gabriel' but because I knew that voice.

There, standing not too far from me, at the precipice of a very, very, VERY high promontory was the exact image of myself. I could recognize every feature even with my eyes closed, the same long silver hair, the same piercing ice blue orbs, the same straight-angled nose, same lips, same face, same body musculature, same height. Yes, that was definitely me. The only difference is that my doppelganger also had a set of huge pure white wings on his back. Really, now? An angel?

"Samael." The first angel called again. "Take care you do not overdo your task."

The other me smiled. Then, I heard him say in my own voice, "I will do the responsibilities the Almighty bestowed on me as I see fit, Gabriel. How goes the situation regarding the 'Light Bringer'? Will war ensue?"

"It is so typical of you to multi-task, Samael. Do not worry. The Father has taken things in His own hands. But should a war ensue between us and Lucifer's fallen, I am commanded to lead the army. And yes, I will inform you." The angel replied touching the hilt of a long sword sheathed and hanging on his belt.

It suddenly occurred to me that this 'Gabriel' could be **the **Archangel Gabriel. What has not fully registered in my brain is, why do I have memories of... this... all of this? And where, again, is Fuuko?

"How is she?" Gabriel asked.

"She is a bit of a handful. And I dare say she might drive Adam insane." Samael, I decided to call him Samael from now on, said.

"I don't think so. She is kind and pure, that girl, only strong-willed." Gabriel uttered.

"Is it true, Gabriel? Was she made... with wings?" Samael asked turning to look at his fellow tenshi.

Gabriel leaned closer towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. They were watching something and I was tempted to look. But Gabriel turned and started to walk away. A few steps after, he stopped.

"God had reasons when He created her. She was created the same way we all were, in His likeness, from the same Dust we all had risen from. And she was presented to Adam to become his half. I do not pretend that I know everything. But from all accounts, the answer to your question would be ... yes. Her original design was that of an angel." With that said, Gabriel left.

She? They were talking about a female... and Adam. I am no religion fan. In fact, I threw away all notions of God, salvation and all that bullshit when Neesan died but Adam, I knew... Adam and Eve. But what did Gabriel say about Eve?

'She was created the same way we all were... from the same Dust we all had risen from' and 'Her original design was that of an angel.'

If the Bible was accurate, Eve was made from Adam's rib. Eve was not made to be an angel. And what else was said about her? I remember my **twin**, Samael, say that she was a handful, that she might drive Adam insane. To which, Gabriel replied that she was strong-willed.

These descriptions do not match the preconceived notions of a 7-year-old boy who first heard of the story of Creation. Eve was supposedly subservient to Adam, her being fashioned from him. Chauvinistic, that idea, or so I thought when I had the chance to reflect on it when the story crossed my path again during literature class.

Samael was still poised on the precipice, watching. His eyes, the very same as my own, moved as though surveying a scene. My curiosity flared again.

I approached the edge of the cliff, close enough to where my look-alike was standing and sought what he had been seeing.

There, beneath the many layers of cloud, was a garden so beautiful, it was paradise. Eden, I thought. Both flora and fauna grew wild, free, natural but I knew this was not what Samael was looking at so my eyes wandered until it caught a glimmer of something... violet, a very familiar glint of violet.

And there, smack in the middle of the Garden of Eden, was a maiden with familiar features, the same height, same body musculature, same face, same lips, same button nose, same deep blue eyes you could drown in as Fuuko Kirisawa. The only difference is that this carbon copy, whose hair is the color of plum, grew it long, longer even than mine.

I just had to widen my eyes. Fuuko, is that you?

It can't possibly be, can it? If this really is my memory, I'm willing to accept that once upon a time, I was an angel named Samael but Fuuko being Eve, that can't be!

I continued to watch not only the Fuuko look-alike but also my former self. Somehow, I've learned to accept that the winged being beside me could actually be me in some form of past life. Fuuko as Eve still doesn't sink itself into my head... Adam's Eve?

Samael, are you smiling? Why? At the sight of the first female, perhaps.

It's preposterous! Although, Fuuko with long hair really looked wonderful adding to the goddess-like allure she already possessed even when her hair swept gently against her collar. I never thought I would put the words goddess-like and Fuuko in the same sentence.

I trained my eyes back to Fuuko. I couldn't bring myself to call the woman Eve. There was something wrong about it. She was... weaving? Weren't Adam and Eve supposed to be innocent and all that? I also noticed that Fuuko was wearing a long robe the same material Samael was wearing.

"Vanity... when did you learn it? Or are you simply trying to better yourself? Curious being, you always were. And Adam will never understand that... Your original design must really be that of an angel." Samael soliloquised.

Truth be told, this was my same notion of Fuuko. Vanity, not really, but trying to better herself, yes. Curious, hell yes! If her pestering me would prove anything, it would be her insatiable curiosity. Adam does not understand her. Men would never understand the workings of the mind of Fuuko Kirisawa, not even Recca nor Domon who claim to be her lifelong friends. Must be an angel... doubtful but true... If her saving the life of Ganko and caring for that kid whose father battled Mikoto was proof, it would be enough. And selfless, that woman. Of all the Hokage, only she had noble motives in joining the UBS. Recca wanted to protect his Hime, I wanted revenge, Domon wanted to impress, and Fuuko... wanted nothing more than to help her friends.

And my former self knew what Fuuko, or her former self for that matter, would always be like.

"I promised I would be your Guardian. Do not make this hard for me. You were meant for another purpose as decreed by the Father. Do not make me weak so as to allow Lucifer to tempt me." Samael continued as I listened eagerly.

"God made love the greatest gift existing but please. Do not make me fall in love with you... Lilith."

TBC

* * *

A/N: *breathes in deeply* This is a very hard fic to write, very heavy the content. I suppose it's because I am definitely messing with Scripture. I'm debating whether I should give out facts but I suppose I'm required to so that my readers would understand my story better. But I do not want to spoon-feed facts to readers because it will definitely defeat the purpose of the fiction I created. If you want full facts, research. I did mine; do yours.

About heaven: I took the description of heaven in the book of Revelations with a few modifications. I wanted to portray a very realistic description of heaven but somehow, I got sidetracked when researching for the facts that would strengthen the image of heaven (the NLE excuse again). Hence, the very short, very sappy description of Tokiya's arrival in heaven.

Gabriel: same goes for Gabriel. I wanted to give a clearer description of him but, again, I was sidetracked. All I did manage to find about him that was not the artistic/ aesthetic interpretation was a statement in The Hadith that says he has an awesome wingspan embedded with pearls and jewels.. so much for description. Tsk..

Adam and Eve: I suppose everyone knows who they are. To make it short, Adam is the first man while Eve was the woman made from his hip. (See the book of Genesis in the Bible) You will understand why I refuse to call Eve the first female later on.

Lucifer: **the **Lucifer of course. The first fallen angel, the Devil, Satan... you decide what other descriptions to insert here. And you guys probably know him and his history so no need to expand. The biblical passage provided in the beginning of this chapter is enough to describe Lucifer (The king of Tyre).

Samael: I had a hard time researching for this character. There are ambiguous descriptions regarding him. Some even equate him to Lucifer himself but there is enough proof that he is a separate entity. In this fic I adopted the Archangel Samael. Samael in this chapter is beginning to face dilemmas, an angel on the verge of sin.

Lilith: according to many references, the Talmud and Hebrew mythos included, Lilith was the first female, not Eve. She was made from the same Dust as Adam. And many other references describe her as dark-haired and winged. For the purposes of this fic, I will take that as descriptions of the **former** angel Lilith was. How she evolves, watch out in this fic.

I am so sorry. This story may take more than the three chapters I mentioned in chapter 1. This fic really has my mind's gears working. From the original one-shot, I said it would be a three chaptered thing, now, I'm not so sure. Please bear with me. Thank you for reading this far. And please do leave a review. I'd like to know if this story is too much, too sappy, too farfetched, too scandalous, whatever is in your mind, just tell me. Thank you in advance.

Yours truly,

Anne Raven


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *waves a white flag before poking head out of hiding place* Gomenasai. I know I should've updated sooner but I was caught up in the real world, preparing for the board exams. My ideas were so jumbled up that I had to rewrite this twice simply because the original draft didn't come out to my liking.

Acknowledgements: Thank you guys. Your reviews mean so much to me.

Satomika: I've always preferred the novels rather than movie adaptations. Movies tend to miss out a lot. Oh, NLE stands for Nurses' Licensure Exam, it's the board exam for nurses. It's my first time taking it this December. Yes, I'm familiar with Lauren Kate's _Fallen_. I like Luce's character. You should try _Hush hush_ if you haven't read it yet. This fic sort of runs along the same themes, fallen angels and all; maybe that's why you're reminded of it. About Lilith and Fuuko, that's one more similarity I wasn't able to look up but I assure you similarities and contrasts had been taken into consideration. I did say I did a lot of research for this fic but new info is always welcome. About the demon thing, I've thought of how to fit it best in the plot but I won't go all out demonic. A sinful Mi-chan and Fuuko, I can tolerate (they look sinful enough... sighs dreamily at thought of Mi-chan) but I can't really see them as devils.

Shirayuki sayura: I'm sorry I got your name wrong in the interlude. I've corrected that days ago. Yes, I'm having a hard time writing not only last chapter but this story in general. Fuuko and Tokiya seem very OOC to me (Needs opinions regarding that). I'm enjoying writing this fic, nonetheless. Lilith as a succubus, I have plans about that but not too much. I hope you like this chapter too.

Abubi-chan: You're right. I can't possibly have the heart to end this in just one more chapter. This story has me wrapped in its little finger. I've also noticed that the FoR fandom is down lately. There are a lot of fics with wonderful plots yet remain unfinished. It makes me sad really. Thank you for thinking I'm good. Sometimes, I doubt if I have enough talent to write fiction and seeing reviews like yours brighten up my day. I'm glad to be of help in your studies (even in some twisted sense)

This chapter is for the reviewers of this fiction. Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer still applies

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 3

**Part 1: Disobedience and Desire**

_**The Law and Sin**_

_**7 **__What then shall we say? That the law is sin? By no means! Yet if it had not been for the law, I would not have known sin. For I would not have known what it is to covet if the law had not said, "You shall not covet." __**8 **__But sin, seizing an opportunity through the commandment, produced in me all kinds of covetousness. For apart from the law, sin lies dead. __**9 **__I was once alive apart from the law, but when the commandment came, sin came alive and I died. __**10 **__The very commandment that promised life proved to be death to me. __**11 **__For sin, seizing an opportunity through the commandment, deceived me and through it killed me. __**12 **__So the law is holy, and the commandment is holy and righteous and good._

_**13 **__Did that which is good, then, bring death to me? By no means! It was sin, producing death in me through what is good, in order that sin might be shown to be sin, and through the commandment might become sinful beyond measure._

_-Romans 7:7-13_

Caught up in the strong currents of our societal norms today, oftentimes we take for granted the importance of free will. Mankind tends to use it too liberally that sometimes, we forget that free will has a partner called responsibility.

I couldn't believe what I heard, from whom I heard it and to whom it was directed to. Nonetheless, my eyes stayed on the girl, occasionally glancing at my former self. What a shock! I could only be thankful that my brain was incapable of ' not thinking'. Right now, it was busy processing. I had to acknowledge the three conclusions it made.

First, the Fuuko look-a-like was not Eve. Samael expressly called her Lilith.

Second, Samael was stepping beyond the boundaries of his role as Guardian Angel to Lilith.

Third, there was no way on earth, much less in heaven, that that was allowed.

Sometimes, my brain is too smart for its own good. It's trying to scream a fourth conclusion I refuse to concede. But a glimpse of it is enough to unsettle me.

_Samael could be falling in love with Lilith. What implications could that have? Is it feasible that I could fall in love with Fuuko, whether it is in the past, present or future?_

And so the staring game proceeded. It felt like a contest on who could stare the longest at a certain purple-headed female, a contest between me and Samael, me and myself. I felt every bit like the voyeur enjoying himself at the sight of her.

I couldn't help but note more of the similarities Lilith shared with Fuuko like the way she pouts when she's absorbed by the things she's doing, or the fact that she couldn't sit still for a span of time, even the way she tucks stray strands of hair behind her ear, so reminiscent of Fuuko.

A little voice coming from my inner self was telling me that I'm paying too much attention to the monkey. That just had to stop. As if she'd stop badgering me…

Then, she started humming. I wonder if the present Fuuko still had such a soft sweet voice. I'd like to be able to hear it again because she was so rudely interrupted.

"What are you doing now, Lilith?" Adam, I'm assuming this was Adam since no other man could be in Eden, said.

Lilith turned to look at him. I could plainly see a trace of annoyance in her face. It was either Adam was unaware or he was used to it not to be concerned.

"Is there anything you need, Adam? I could put this down for a while and help you." She replied.

"Why don't you stop that altogether and focus on more important things? Whatever you're doing is completely pointless." He said ruffling his short auburn hair in a way that reminded me of Hanabishi not that Adam looked anything like the flame caster. It's just the act, I assure you.

Lilith scowled. "I don't understand why I always end up disagreeing with you. Maybe it's your attitude." She uttered flatly.

"It's not your place to disagree with me." Adam crossed his arms as a sign of indignation.

"Really, now? Who told you so?" Lilith mimicked his action.

"God." He answered with a pronounced smirk.

"I don't remember being told that I don't have the right to disagree." Lilith retorted.

"You're my wife. You're supposed to agree with me."

"I'm your wife. I'm supposed to put sense into you."

I was amused by what I saw. It was so typical of Fuuko not to back down on anyone, to make sure she was on the same level, to be equal, so to speak. It's one of the traits I admire in her.

I took another look at Samael and even though it was apparent that he found something entertaining in Adam and Lilith's conversation, I did not miss the peculiar glint in his eyes. Maybe because I was so used of seeing them in my own… pain.

He was in pain, that I was sure. I don't want to know why.

"Why don't you try to understand her? That's all she's asking from you. Adam?" the tenshi whispered.

"I'm making this for you so you won't feel cold during the night." Lilith said gesturing to the product of her weaving.

"We're not angels. I don't need that." Adam replied.

"We're not animals either. You're not a bear; you don't have fur." Lilith reasoned. "Why don't you appreciate the things I do? Why don't you understand me? That's all I've ever asked from you." She added desperately.

Wasn't that Samael's exact words? Did he whisper that in her ear?

"You are so," Adam started scratching his head while trying to find an appropriate word, "Weird."

"And you're so insensitive. I don't know why I put up with this or rather put up with you. I am so fed up with arguing with you all the time. Really, I don't mind the arguments it's just that…" Lilith was obviously fuming but was trying to stop the onslaught of words.

"Whatever do you mean, Lilith?"

For some reason, I was starting to hate Adam myself.

"It's your beliefs that I hate so much. Just because I'm female doesn't make me a lesser being. I'm not your slave so don't order me around. We can always work together." She picked up her work and walked away. "But I see that's not how you want things."

I felt Samael move, his wings extended slightly, his face contorted in confusion. "What are you planning to do, Lilith?"

Without warning, Lilith grew wings on her back and unfurled it to its full span. Needles to say, I was surprised. Samael was too. What transpired next happened too fast.

Lilith flew away, leaving Eden and all its glory. The next thing I knew, Samael was no longer beside me. And I spotted him flying towards the direction Lilith took.

I didn't fail to notice the impish grin that adorned Adam's boyish face leaving no doubts whatsoever that Lilith's departure, to him, was like a feast day.

And Samael's reaction was enough to tell me everything I needed to know.

It was in this state that the blinding light that transported me to this place earlier engulfed me once again to be whisked to another place, another time, another memory.

**Part 2: Exile from Eden**

_You are a foreigner and also an exile from your home.__You came only yesterday, and shall I today make you wander about with us, since I go I know not where? Go back and take your brothers with you, and may the__Lord __show__steadfast love and faithfulness to you."_

_-2 Samuel 15:19-20_

Human Physiology tells us that there are two major responses to stress. It's either you go for Fight or you opt for Flight. And in some cases, escape is the only option available. How bad can exile be if it's of your own choosing?

Fear is one of those words that are foreign to me. Although I have experienced it, those moments were few and span years in between that it did not help accustom me to the feeling. Now, I cannot help but be afraid.

I don't mind being alone but if I am, Tokiya must also be. And I still have Ensui with me tucked safely beside Fuujin inside the backpack I thoughtlessly lugged around before embarking on this journey.

There lies my anxiety. What if something happened to him? He wouldn't be able to protect himself. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt or whatever. Some kind of friend I am leaving him when he's injured, somewhat.

It's a good thing I've successfully staunched the bleeding from my finger using my very bloodied handkerchief. Funny, I couldn't even distinguish my blood from Tokiya's.

Fuuko Kirisawa, get hold of yourself and stop thinking about the silver-headed iceberg. Focus on your predicament.

Okay… Where on earth are you, Lilith? You can't just fly off like that. Although, I'm glad you did. Adam is definitely getting into my nerves with his 'I'm a man and you're a woman so be submissive charade'. I ought to gut him alive for that.

"Fuuko…"

That voice… I wondered when I'd hear it again. I wouldn't even mind if I heard it call me monkey. I was just happy, nay, ecstatic to hear it again.

"Tokiya!" I flung myself at him. I was so glad he wasn't hurt that I didn't care if he'd behead me after. But never did I expect what he did.

He hugged me back wrapping his arms tightly around my waist that I was lifted a few inches off the ground.

Recovering from the initial shock, I allowed a stream of questions and thoughts come out of my mouth. "Where were you? I was so worried and I still have Ensui. What if you needed it? I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."

"Shut up. You talk too much, monkey." I ignored the remarks completely. They were meant to be hurtful but I knew he was faking it because he never let go as he said those words. But I pouted and narrowed my eyes just to play along.

His mouth twitched in a semblance of a small smile indicating he knew I was playing along.

"How's your trip down memory lane?" he asked as he set me down.

"Horrible. Adam is insufferable. God must have had heat stroke when He paired me with the guy. You should've seen the arguments we got into." I ranted.

"I've seen some of your fights to believe how much you hate the guy."

Talking about my past life with him seemed natural as if I've always shared it with him. Accepting that I was Lilith was easy. I liked her and she reminded me so much of myself. I just can't see where Tokiya fits into all of these. He said he knew of my fights with Adam. How?

Answers to those questions had to wait because at that moment, a strong gust of wind blew announcing the arrival of Lilith. The moment she landed, her wings molted, the individual feathers carried by the wind. Tokiya and I were watching her intently, waiting what she'd do next. It was then that she slumped and started crying.

I wanted to comfort her but I knew I couldn't. I'd just pass through her like the first time I tried touching her. I hugged myself instead.

For all talks of him being the cruelest member of Hokage, I've got to give him some credit. Tokiya, really, is a nice guy. He's just having trouble showing it. And little gestures like putting a firm but gentle hand on my shoulder was more than enough to console me. I turned to look straight into his eyes and silently communicate my gratitude. Kami, those baby blue pools were unfathomable.

"Lilith, don't cry."

Did I hear right? His voice was so warm and gentle. But I didn't even see his lips move. He tore his gaze away from mine and I followed his line of vision. There, kneeling beside the sobbing Lilith offering her the consolation I couldn't give was a man identical to the one beside me made more ethereal by the wings on his back as if he wasn't perfect enough to start with. He held her close to him muffling the soft cries that racked her frame.

I was too filled with emotions to take my eyes off the scene in front of me that I was unprepared when I felt lips brush against the shell of my ear. I couldn't suppress the shudder running down my spine hearing Tokiya whisper.

"I'm your angel."

At the back of my mind, those words meant more than an explanation to what I was seeing.

My angel… I just had to smile at that.

TBC

* * *

A/N: For some reason, I felt giddy writing those last few lines. Sorry for typo and grammatical errors. No time to proof read and no beta-reader. Still too busy.

Next chapter: Temptation abound. I might even put Lucifer in there. Hmm. I think I will….

Please review..

Yours,

Anne Raven


	4. A Call to Temptation

A/N: Okay… before you guys throw stones at me for taking too long to update, hear me out. I wanted to try something in this chapter and I hope readers of this fic don't get confused or disappointed. In this chapter, we're going to look through the eyes of an infamous character among others. Unexpected POVs abound. Be reminded that, in this fic, Tokiya is Samael and Fuuko is Lilith. I wanted readers to feel the temptation being thrown in this fic and I can't achieve that effectively if I stay in Tokiya or Fuuko's POV. Also, lines in italics are thoughts projected telepathically.

My apologies. I just realized I made a mistake in the previous chapters. I mentioned that Eve was taken from Adam's hip. Kami, she was taken from his rib. My bad. I didn't review that at the time but I kind of need the info soon.

Acknowledgements: Thank you guys so much.

To abubi-chan: here's next chapter. More on religion and I did promise temptation, right. Enjoy.

To satomika: Lucifer in this chapter, as requested. You could download Hush, hush (the e-book) from wattpad. Thanks for the heads up about Lilith and Fuuko. I have a few more scandalous revelations.

To thepinkmartini: ooh.. new reviewer. Glad you were interested reading the story as I am interested in writing it. This fic certainly is my baby.. hehe

Standard Disclaimer still applies

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 4: A Call to Temptation

_ For the lips of an adulteress drip honey,  
and her speech is smoother than oil;_

_ but in the end she is bitter as gall,  
sharp as a double-edged sword._

_ Her feet go down to death;  
her steps lead straight to the grave._

_ She gives no thought to the way of life;  
her paths are crooked, but she knows it not._

_-Proverbs 5:3-6_

**-Through the eyes of Lucifer, the Fallen-**

Why does Temptation have to sound so good? Because everything that proceeds it is terrible. And the deed is always done before you realize you should've said no. And the next time you come across the bait, you still say yes, a thousand times yes.

_I have been watching from the very start. I know how much you want her, desire her, need her. I'll let you in on a secret. She wants you too. She's been waiting for someone like you._

_Talk to me, Samael. I know you can hear me. She's fast asleep and can't hear us. And the Almighty, He's not as All-Knowing as you believe._

"Stay away from me, Lucifer." He told me.

"Oh my! I appreciate that. Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, the others, they don't call me that anymore." Finally, he acknowledges my presence. And looked at me albeit with narrowed eyes and his infamous glare that could kill, almost.

"Why should I believe you? I clearly remember Gabriel calling you by your first name before I descended." His cold indifference was vainly trying to hide his anger. I liked his anger.

"We met in battle and he never called me my name." With Samael, I knew I had to push the right buttons but which but which buttons were right, I'm not really sure.

"When?" He was contemplating but that does not mean I pushed the right button.

"Not too long ago." I was amused by the way he laughed at my statement, a dark chuckle that could rival my own.

"Did you really? You make it sound as if you waited for me to follow Lilith before you struck war against Gabriel and Heaven's Army."

It was my turn to laugh at his assumptions.

"Sharp, very sharp, Samael. You have always been the most perceptive amongst the Archangels, most skilled, most adept. It's probably why I like you best and why God chose you to become **her **Guardian."

Fond… I was undeniably fond of this angel. I couldn't hide the admiration as I fingered the pure white wings I once used to have, the silver-gray hair that glimmered in the moonlight, and the pale skin that seemed to radiate with its own internal light. Beautiful he was. Beautiful and cold, such a wondrous combination.

"Stay away from me and don't you dare drag her into this conversation."

"Protective, ne? I don't blame you though. Lilith is beautiful… and fascinating unlike Adam who bored me to death when I was still his Guardian. I'm pretty sure my thoughts would stray if she was my ward." I can feel him flaring.

"Watch your tongue, Lucifer." Even the way he throws threats is wonderful to me.

"Samael, you need not hide from me. I see through you and I can see through her. And my Sight reaches very far. And I see the two of you together." I have been used to telling half-truths and whole lies but the truth can serve my purpose as well.

I wanted him and I wanted her. Who wouldn't covet such beings?

He walked away from me heading towards the cave where she rested. Such an unfitting place in the most barren region of the Sea of Reeds for such magnificent creatures. I was beside him in a blink of an eye.

He was crouched beside the sleeping form of the former angel. With her, he was always tender. He brushed the traces of tears on her face. She fell asleep crying. She fell asleep cradled in his arms. The only weakness in Samael's otherwise infallible shield. I'm excited to think how far I can push to see that crumble.

He will succumb to me.

She will succumb to me.

I will have them both.

"Tell me. Answer my questions, Lucifer." Samael said without looking at me.

"I thought you wanted me to stay away." I wanted so to lure him.

"Spare me your theatrics. I need answers only you could provide. I do not enjoy being clueless." How I want this angel so.

"Why did she leave Eden? Did you tell her to?" There was venom in his voice.

"No, I did not tell her to." To which I was glad as it saved me time but truly I intended to.

It was the only way I could keep them out of war's way. I do not want my Lilith hurt. I have so many plans for her. I knew Samael would follow if she left. I certainly do not want him in battle specially since he's on the other side of the fence. Of course, I'll reconsider when he's on my side.

"Liar!" he hissed.

"I would've bragged about it by now. She decided to do that herself." Yes, for the duration of this conversation, I would be telling truths.

"Why would she do that?" It came out as a whisper but he shouted it to me telepathically.

"Samael, if you were in her position, what would you do?" silence engulfed us.

Samael was the type that was at peace with quiescence but I can tell that internally there was a barrage of emotions wanting to get loose.

"I think you would've done the same." I supplied for him.

He glared at me again. I have been the subject of his displeasure too much. Displacement? Could be.

I looked at him in a way that told him to listen.

"Lilith, she is alone. Even with Adam to keep her company, she remains aloof. She is different from him. That is why they never connected on the same level. It's why he never understood her."

"Lilith's dream soul yearns for something that would understand and accept her completely. Not even the beauty and grandeur of Eden can eclipse that dream. Eden suddenly became her prison, God her gaoler and Adam her personal tormentor. Had she stayed in heaven, she would be a happier woman." Samael was hanging on every word.

"Everyone says that God is good, Samael. But He can be cruel sometimes." The Archangel no longer glared at me.

"Samael, you can try fooling me but you can never fool yourself. You have loved her the moment you laid your eyes on her. Everything that the foolish Adam detested in her, you have grown to cherish: her independence, her fiery spirit, her formidable will. I cannot blame you for falling in love with her. Really, what is not to love?" He resumes his attention to her.

"Enough. Leave."

I have done what I can with Samael. It is time to gamble for Lilith. I cannot afford to gain one yet lose the other. The bait has been laid; now, for the setting of the trap.

I focus my attention to the still sleeping maiden.

_Lilith, can you hear me? Lilith, what is it to be like you? What does it feel to be born into this world an angel but live it as human? Are you lonely? Did Adam love you… like he was supposed to? Do you wish there was someone else?_

_You cannot dream forever because if you do, you'll miss the real thing. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be. Talk to me, dearest._

She does not stir but her consciousness reaches out for me.

_I know you. I had been warned against your corruption._

Her mind brushed against mine: sweet and soft, vibrant and alive, strong… melancholic.

_Do not be so wary of me, Lilith. Wake up. I give you a chance to be happy._

She considers what I say and sets aside her suspicions. I leave her in his company but I watch.

I always keep watch.

**-The Thoughts of Lilith, the First Female-**

I opened my eyes remembering the enticing words of the Fallen One. I was told time and again not to listen, not to believe a single thing that the silver-tongued snake says. But upon awakening, the only words etched in fire that ran through my mind were:

_I give you the chance to be happy._

Those thoughts rang clearly as I stared at icy blue pools that despite their color, were very warm. I tried to salvage a memory wherein Adam would look at me that way but found none and for goodness' sake he had chocolate brown eyes that were suppose to evince warmth. I shook my head willing the memories away.

"Is there anything wrong, Lilith? Does anything hurt?" I wanted to cry because for the first time, I felt that someone was genuinely concerned for me. To think that a complete stranger is making me feel this way.

"No. Would you mind telling me your name?" I managed to choke out despite the soreness of my throat from all that sobbing.

"My name is Samael. I am your appointed Guardian." He explained briefly.

I didn't miss the way his forehead suddenly creased with the look of worry on his face.

"Is your throat sore?" This said, he reached out and started caressing the side of my neck to soothe the aching I felt.

How gentle, how warm his hand. I closed my eyes savoring the tingling sensations his fingers left as they come in contact with my skin.

But I brushed his hand off afraid that I might get burned by the intensity of such feelings.

"Please, don't do that again." I almost pleaded. I might not be able to handle the situation if it should happen again.

"I'm sorry. I forget that you don't know me whereas I've known you for quite a long time." I could tell he was very apologetic and I wanted to tell him that he didn't offend me. But how would I do that knowing that if I do tell him, I'd eventually end up saying that I liked the way he touched me?

I remained quiet and it was uncharacteristic of me, I know. If it were Adam I was talking to, I would've readily engaged into conversation specially if he was this accommodating. For the moment, I was contented to look at him.

I wonder why it didn't feel awkward or seemed rude that we were staring at each other. I smiled and reached out to touch his wings.

"What are you doing?" He was suddenly annoyed by my advances.

"I have this silly infatuation with wings." I simply explained surprised that I was telling him so much about me.

"Don't you have your own?" It was a statement not a question.

My own wings? I do. But I was forbidden to use them. I didn't want him to see the pain eating at me. I remember seeing my wings molt earlier. I was allowed to keep them but never use them, show them even. I'm even amazed I got this far. I clearly disobeyed the Father. I couldn't smile so I retorted instead.

"What's wrong touching yours? Histrionic."

"I don't like it when others touch my wings. It makes me feel exposed." I never thought I'd see an angel scowling.

"For an angel, you sure are surly." I countered

"I get that a lot." He admitted.

"Why don't you smile to prove they're wrong?" I reached out to pinch his cheeks to try to lift the corners of his mouth into a smile. But he stopped me.

"Has anyone told you you're annoying?" I could tell my Guardian was thoroughly piqued.

"I get that a lot." I giggled using his words.

He looked at me in a way that communicated that he was amused. He lifted my hand, the one he caught, to his lips.

It was my first kiss.

**-The Secrets of Samael, the Descended Archangel-**

I was finally given the chance to talk to her and the experience was sublime.

"Samael…" It was the first time she said my name and it sounded wonderful from her lips. "I'd like to get my hand back now."

I noticed the faint blush on her cheeks. She smiled.

"Thank you, for staying with me. You don't know how much that means to me." She said.

"I **am** your Guardian." I said to explain my actions.

"It's not just that. I… I feel that I could trust you. I feel at ease when I'm with you. I like this feeling." She blushes more and I was tempted to run a finger across her cheeks.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." I told her simply.

"Even if I want you forever?" She asked mischievously. The ever so playful Lilith, I can only hope you mean it and that you are not just playing.

My heart was beating erratically. I swear that she would be the death of me. Everything she does makes me love her more.

Love? Do I really love you, Lilith? Was Lucifer right that despite your independence, your annoying nature, your indomitable will… that I really do love you?

Yes…

But no matter how intense those feelings are, there is nothing I can do. The only way I can love you is from afar.

I know these thoughts are wrong. I know I should forget them. You belong to another man yet I cannot ignore these feelings. Maybe if Adam loved you even half the love I have for you, I might let you go. Seeing you across me smiling at me in a way I never saw you smile at him, it only strengthens my beliefs that you would be happier… if you were bound to me.

God forbid me from giving in to my desires. But for now while we are together, let me love her.

Allow me to pretend that she's mine.

TBC

* * *

A/N: wow.. another chapter done.. Well, I fervently hope that whenever I mention Samael and Lilith, you see Tokiya and Fuuko's faces. (else this chapter is useless)

Here, Tokiya is the first one to fall in love with Fuuko. I noticed that may fics have Fuuko falling in love with Tokiya first. Here's a counter.

Sorry for any typo or grammatical errors I don't have time to edit.

Lucifer's Line: "I see through you and I can see through her. And my Sight reaches very far. And I see the two of you together." Yes, he means he sees present-day Tokiya and Fuuko.

Samael's line: "I clearly remember Gabriel calling you by your first name before I descended." emphasis on descended. Descended angels are different from fallen angels. Fallen angels are those who sinned. Descended angels are those who came down from heaven willingly for a purpose.

**For the scandalous revelations**: According to the Gnosis, the second letter of the name Samael is _mem _meaning 'water'. Also, Samael is known to be the master of the Zodiac **Scorpio, **a water sign. If you guys remember, Mi-chan is born on November 13 making him a Scorpio.

Freaky right?

Until next installment.. And please do review this one.


	5. In Love, In Lust

A/N: Sorry for the very late update. For those who want to see my rendition of Fuuko as Lilith, feel free to check my bio. It's my avatar at the moment. hehe..

Thanks to **thepinkmartini and satomika **for the reviews. Much appreciated...

Standard Disclaimer applies...

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 5: In Love, In Lust

_Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth, for your love is better than wine._  
_Your oils have a pleasing fragrance._  
_Your name is like purified oil._  
_Therefore the maidens love you._  
_Draw me after you and let us run together!_  
_The king has brought me into his chambers _

_-Song of Songs 1:2-4_

I was reduced to nothing more than a watcher with no control whatsoever of the events I witnessed. Every memory had come to mean so much to me as I was given the opportunity to examine myself in third person perspective. Yes, there were things I was never proud of doing and maybe, other people notice and disapprove of them too.  
But one thing that confounds me is how Lilith was able to fall in love with the intensity that defies God and the Heavens and to Samael, no less. Meanwhile, I can hardly imagine myself falling in love with Tokiya.  
It's an awkward experience to watch your former self lavish with love the past life of the person standing next to you. And by the barely noticeable tension of his muscles, I could tell he was feeling the same way too. I had learned to accept the fact that there was once a time I was in love with him. After all, no amount of complaining could ever change the past. I just hope I don't get burned in the process. Loving my guardian angel is a grave sin.

Tokiya and I watched intently as Lilith woke up in the middle of the night some two days, give or take, after her escape from Eden. Samael was poised at the entrance of the cave where we stayed; his back facing us as he watched the rising full moon. It was etching a beautiful silhouette of him, a dark cut-out on the face of the silver moon.

Lilith approached him gingerly like a moth attracted to the flame. Without his wings, there was no telling which is Samael from Tokiya. Not that it would matter much since they are one and the same. Lilith extended her hands until her palms felt the smooth lean muscles of his back through the thin pale blue linen of his tunic.

"Why are you still awake?" I heard her whisper close to his ear while running her hands along the contours of his back.

"Go back to sleep, Lilith." He commanded.

"I will once you do."

"Just do what I tell you." He uttered irately not once looking back at her.

"No." Lilith stubbornly replied.

Samael turned and held both her wrists and gave her a look that said, 'Do what I say'.

I never give in without a fight and since Lilith is my former self, I expect her to do the same. I was not disappointed. Lilith glared at Samael and mouthed 'Make me'.

"You stubborn woman." Samael hissed but the amused glint in his eyes were evident.

"I could not agree more." I heard Tokiya mutter beside me.

I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you are rather stubborn, Kirisawa." He defended looking at me as if I was missing something so obvious.

I pouted and narrowed my eyes.

"And you're a bossy angel." Lilith retorted.

"Heard that, ice cube? You may no longer be an angel but you sure are bossy." I told him.

He smirked before turning away.

In the short time I was having my squabble with Mikagami, Lilith and Samael's expressions had completely changed. The glares they were exchanging a while ago had softened into soulful gazes.

Ugh! Too romantic... I was internally debating whether I would look away or puke. Was I really that sappy? But I have to hand it to Mikagami. He has the most beautiful pair of palest blue eyes I have ever seen. Usually, they're like ice but when he looks at me that way, they look like the calm and peaceful sky.

Samael shifted his hands so that they were lightly resting on Lilith's waist. Hers were positioned on his shoulders.

"Is there a problem? You seem anxious." Lilith asked.

"Don't trouble yourself with it." He replied.

Lilith's eyebrows knitted together.

"How can I not worry? This concerns you." She said cupping his face with both her hands.

"Lilith..." He started to say."You have to return to Eden."

Lilith bit her bottom lip as her hands dropped to her sides.

"When I return to Eden, what will happen to us?"

"You will return to Adam and I will continue to become your guardian." Samael answered.

"I fail to see where the us is." Lilith scowled.

"I'm sorry."

"I never thought love meant little in Heaven." Lilith whispered in defeat.

"We were never meant to be but you... you'll always be here." Samael grabbed her hand and laid it gently against the spot directly above where Lilith felt the thumping of his heart.

"I don't think I can do what you want me to." Lilith said embracing him tightly. "These past few days are the best I ever had and..."

"These past few days are the only days we can have."Samael cut in. "But, it doesn't mean what I feel for you would change." He said hugging her back.

"It's hurting me."

Tokiya suddenly turned towards me. His face abruptly showed concern, something you never see unless it was for Yanagi. My eyes started to question him. Then, he reached out and wiped the single tear that ran across my cheek.

I covered my mouth with both my hands in shock. Did I really say those words?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a baby." It was totally embarrassing to be crying in front of Mikagami.

"I understand, Kirisawa. More than you think I do." He approached me and calmed me down by placing one hand on the small of my back while taking one of my hands and gently squeezing it.

I was fully aware of how tender and loving Samael could be but I never thought that Tokiya could translate the same emotions for someone other that his sister and her look-alike. There was no need for words, no need for verbal assurances. In fact, his little act was more than I expected, more than enough.

"Thank you. I never thought you'd care enough." I told him teasingly trying vainly to lighten the mood.

"Don't push your luck, monkey. I'm just not comfortable seeing women cry. And you're my... friend. That, at least, should mean something."

I smiled at him. He was being nice and I had to appreciate that.

When I focused my attention back to Samael and Lilith, I was unprepared for the things I was about to witness. Samael pulled away from what looked like a quick kiss. His brooding eyes were so intense, I felt a shudder running down my spine and it had nothing to do with the breeze that suddenly assaulted us. Add the fact that I could still feel Tokiya's warm hand lightly resting on my back.

Samael led Lilith farther inside the cave. Even I could tell that the mood had changed drastically. It was like a dream. Samael's eyes were glazed over, a look I easily recognize from the times I received them in this lifetime. But never in those sixteen years of my current lifetime did I ever wanted to do anything with any man who gave me that look, not until now.

Tokiya stiffened beside me. We both knew where this was leading but neither of us had gathered enough wits to do something other than watch.

Lilith effortlessly slipped off Samael's tunic leaving him with his breeches lying low upon his waist. He laid her down and ran a hand along the length of her thigh making her linen frock ride higher. He unfurled his mighty wings wrapping them both in a velvety cocoon. And in the silence of the evening, they were consumed by every want, need, desire, love and lust.

At that instant, Tokiya snapped and suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and began steering me away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him as I tried to shake off the dazed feeling.

He looked at me in a way that made me nervous, very nervous. If I were capable of combusting, I would've done so. And when he lowered his head and whispered huskily in my ear I thought I would turn into jelly.

"If you want to watch **that**, then, be my guest."

I felt heat rise up to my face. It didn't help clear my befuddled mind that his arms were still tightly wrapped around my waist.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Well.. I didn't particularly like this chapter. I feel that it was so uninspired. I'll try to post the next chapter by Sunday (Philippine time). That I assure is better that this one. Since I'm half through with it.

Sorry for typos and grammatical errors. I did not proof-read.

Please hit that review button and tell me what you think. And if it's not too much, please pray for me in my upcoming licensure exams. It's about two weeks away.

Love,

Anne Raven


	6. Opposition amongst the Congregation of S

A/N: I did promise right… But you see I was so caught up in MIAB and Sodales last Sunday, I wasn't able to finish typing this since my already poor eyes were complaining. (I am nearsighted.. Tough luck) Yes… I do all my fics in long hand first. I find that words flow easier when I'm holding a pen. But I do edit when I'm typing.

Oh, I also noticed that last chapter was missing a few words and lines so I edited that already.

Many thanks to: **aki reinhart**, **EiRist**, **thepinkmartini and satomika**.

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 6: Opposition amongst the Congregation of Seven

_**14 **__Do not be unequally yoked with unbelievers. For what partnership has righteousness with lawlessness? Or what fellowship has light with darkness?__**15 **__What accord has Christ with Belial?__Or what portion does a believer share with an unbeliever?__**16 **__What agreement has the temple of God with idols? For we are the temple of the living God; as God said,_

"_I will make my dwelling among them and walk among them,  
and I will be their God,  
and they shall be my people.  
__**17 **__Therefore go out from their midst,  
and be separate from them, says the Lord,  
and touch no unclean thing;  
then I will welcome you,_

2 Corinthians 6:14-17

Tokiya was glad that he and Fuuko had time away from each other every morning when Samael left the barren region of the Sea of Reeds to provide for meals. He needed time to figure out where his relationship with Fuuko now stands.

Screw that! He did not have a relationship with the monkey. He told himself. She was his team mate at least and friend at most. He would never allow their discoveries to make a significant change in their existing symbiosis. But he would have to face her soon and he was still trying to convince himself of that.

Tokiya did not expect what he saw the moment he and Samael arrived where Lilith and Fuuko were. Gabriel was there along with five other angels he was sure Samael recognized. One of them was standing close to Lilith, an angel with short spiked bright blonde hair and warm brown eyes that wrinkled at the sides as he smiled magnifying his electric personality.

"Do you remember who they are?" Fuuko asked as she approached.

"Just Gabriel."

"Which one is Gabriel?"

"That one." Tokiya pointed to the hazel-eyed tenshi with long dark brown hair tied in a loose low ponytail he met earlier. "Who's he?" he said motioning towards the tenshi beside Lilith.

"Raphael. My younger brother figure when I was still in heaven."

"You seem to have a penchant for blondes."

"I can't help it. Raphael and Ganko are both bubbly people. I like bubbly people."

"For what reason are you here?" Samael asked.

"To relay a message, Samael." Gabriel answered.

"All of you?" Samael ran a swift glance at the rest of the angels.

"Is there a problem with that?" One of the angels asked.

"None at all, Michael. I was just wondering." Samael replied meeting the tenshi's gaze headlong.

This tenshi looked severe. He was the only other tenshi, the other one being Gabriel, who carried a sword. His violet eyes were intense. His fair face topped off with short dark red hair, his look screamed 'battle-hardened'.

"Lilith, meet the Angelic Council." Samael stated turning to her.

"Yes, I already know Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael."

Uriel happened to be the one with long snow white hair tied midway. He was the only one among the tenshis who had an earring and cat-like eyes that had a shade close to Mikagami's. Fuuko noted.

"Well then, this is Michael." Samael said pointing to the red-headed angel.

"This is Oriphiel." He motioned to the only female in the group. She had long black hair and a strange inverse teardrop mark on her forehead.

"And this is Zarachiel." This angel had dark blue shoulder length hair and deep green eyes.

"Enough with the introductions, Samael. Let's get down to business." The angel Oriphiel said while tapping her foot.

The six angels faced Lilith and Gabriel moved forward and began speaking for the Council. It was obvious by then that he headed the Council.

"Lilith, the Angelic Council appears before you to relay the message of His Holiness. You are asked to return to Eden and this incident will not be spoken of anymore." He solemnly said.

"You are, however, no longer fit to assume the role of Adam's other half." Michael immediately added after Gabriel. "Eve shall take over that role and she shall be placed under my protection as Adam had been when the traitor Satan, his former guardian, had been cast out." By the way he said this it was obvious that the message was also meant for Samael.

"Who is Eve?" Lilith managed to ask.

"Eve is Adam's new wife." Zarachiel answered.

"Lilith, when you left Eden, Adam called out the Father to tattle on you." Raphael began. "He was told to wait for your return but last night, God took out one of his ribs and created Eve. Earlier this morning, we were dispatched to retrieve you."

"What if I refuse to return?"

"Then we are to relay your punishment." Oriphiel answered.

Tokiya looked at Fuuko. She had that same strange look on her face as Lilith. He couldn't shake off the feeling that the exact same thing was running in their minds. Fuuko faced him when she realized he was observing her.

"She won't go." She whispered.

"What makes you think that?" He asked. Tokiya knew it was pointless to question Fuuko's assumptions. If there was one authority who could speak in behalf of Lilith, it would be her.

She looked back at Lilith and spoke in a voice that was hers yet did not sound like her.

"Because, I can not possibly live with wife of the man who is supposedly my husband. And…" She looked back at Tokiya then at Samael and back at Lilith. She did not bother to finish her statement and Tokiya didn't press any further.

"Your punishment will be severe. You will have to kill, Lilith, a hundred infants daily. You will be cursed by men, angels and demons alike. Is that what you want?" Uriel said looking with concern.

Lilith closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I have decided not to return to Eden. I will break if you bring me back."

"Lilith, don't do this." Samael pleaded as he approached her.

"I have decided." She repeated.

"Then, I have no choice." Michael said out loud and unsheathed his sword moving towards Lilith.

Samael stood his ground and blocked Michael's path while Raphael and Uriel rushed to Lilith's side.

"Stand aside, Samael. Raphael, Uriel, it is not meet for you to take her side." Michael coldly said.

"I can not let you hurt her." Samael sternly replied.

It was so sudden that Tokiya didn't know how it was possible but Samael miraculously held a naked sword in his hand.

"You don't have to defend her. Uriel did not mention that it is part of her punishment that she will be stripped off of any power she may have retained, as well of her wings and her guardian which is you, Samael. She had decided. She is no longer your ward." Michael tried to sidestep away from Samael to no avail. Uriel abruptly aimed an arrow at Michael.

"Lower your weapon, Uriel. It is our duty as Archangels to vanquish demons." Michael added.

"What demon? Lilith is no demon." Raphael bellowed while tendrils of electricity ran along his arms.

"Not yet but she'll probably turn into one." Zarachiel interjected taking Michael's side and brandishing his dagger.

"Until then, we can not let you hurt her." Uriel said.

"So you're willing to wait until then?" Oriphiel asked bringing out her mallet while positioning herself on Michael's other side.

Tokiya gripped his Ensui hidden within his jacket. He knew there was nothing he could do but the tension was eating at him. Fuuko remained calm, much to his surprise, and reflected Lilith's expression.

Gabriel stood in between Samael and Michael. "Enough! We are done with what we came to do. This Council will not fight amongst themselves."

He immediately stretched his wings indicating they were to leave.

The five angels followed suit while Samael returned to Lilith's side.

"Samael, aren't you coming?" Oriphiel asked.

It was then that Lilith realized something she should have noticed earlier. Fuuko's eyes widened. Whatever Lilith knew, she understood without the need of words.

"Kami! It can't be."

"What is it now, Kirisawa." Tokiya asked irritated at the fact that Fuuko seemed to be so in tune to Lilith's thoughts.

She looked at him with a stricken face. "You're the seventh member of the Council, Tokiya. I mean, Samael is part of the Angelic Council of Seven."

She suddenly closed her eyes. Pain evident in her expression. Fuuko screeched and grabbed fistfuls of her hair and doubled over.

"What's wrong?" Tokiya asked meaning to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She panted as her eyes opened, glazed over with visions Tokiya couldn't see.

Then, it was gone. She looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry!"

Immediately after that Lilith spoke and Tokiya turned to her.

"Go, Samael."

"I can't leave you."

He looked at Fuuko with a dawn of understanding. "What do you remember, Fuuko?"

"Everything…"

"I don't need you. " Lilith said. " I am done with my revenge." She added.

"Revenge?" Samael asked confusion greatly marked on his face.

"Yes… on Adam, on God, on this thrice damned system of oppression. I'm sorry I had to use you, Samael, but you were so willing."

"It seems that we don't have to wait. Why she's a succubus already." Zarachiel said haughtily.

Gabriel intervened once more. "Leave, all of you. Samael, go with Raphael and Uriel. Raphael, Uriel, make sure Samael comes with you. Lilith, if I may speak with you in private?"

"Of course, Gabriel." She replied.

Fuuko was left with Gabriel and Lilith as Tokiya disappeared along with Samael, Raphael and Uriel.

"Are you adamant on this?" He asked.

"I can't go back. I'm no longer fit to go back."

"You do know that by choosing this path, you have chosen Samael's fate as well." He told her.

"It's the reason why Eve was created, right? It's my fault why I no longer have a place in Eden, why Samael had fallen. And I'm the only one who can do something to correct it."

"Roughly true."

"Intervene for him. Please, Gabriel. Intervene for Samael and I promise to never harm any infant whose parents invoke the name or image of any of the Council." She pleaded.

"Yours for his?" Gabriel asked.

"I'd rather it be me than him."

"Be careful, Lilith." Gabriel nodded his goodbye and left.

Fuuko was counting the seconds. She was already expecting his arrival.

A hand grabbed Lilith's shoulder. Gray eyes boring into her. The mark on his left eye distinct on his pale face framed by long black hair.

"I was wondering whether you'd come, Lucifer."

"I am not entirely pleased with you, Lilith. You deliberately made a way for Samael to return to heaven." Lucifer tightened his hold on her shoulder.

Lilith snorted and brushed his hand away. "I know how much you want him but I will not have an equal for your affections."

"Just the same. You'll still have to be punished. But I like the way you think and for that, I will give you an offer you can not refuse. Regain your powers, Lilith, as well as your wings, your beloved wings. Become Queen."

Lilith smiled. "I accept."

With that Lilith felt a prickling behind her. Her smile widened as she unfurled her new set of wings, wings that were darker than her original ones which were white highlighted with iridescent purple. Now, the purple was more striking, the white tainted black quite similar to Lucifer's.

She turned and flicked her finger sending blades of wind that momentarily parted the Red Sea. She was, now, a demon in full.

Fuuko watched as her former self spiraled down a path of evil, fully recalling the things she would soon do. Truly, ignorance is bliss. She steeled herself thinking of the many lives Lilith would take. She scowled as the figures slowly made themselves conscious in her mind.

Fuuko looked at the horizon towards the direction the Angelic Council took wondering what Tokiya thought of her. The beauty of being reborn is that she would be able to tell him the things she never had the chance to explain. If only she had the guts to do so. She followed Lucifer and Lilith letting Samael's name pass through her lips.

_May you never appeal to Heaven in prayers so hopeless and so agonized as in that hour left my lips; for never may you, like me, dread to be the instrument of evil to what you wholly love._

_- Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte._

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Okay... Can you guess which anime characters inspired the look of the Council? Most of them were chosen for looks although some of the angels take after the personalities of the character they were borrowed from as well.

Bonus: Lucifer is actually Lucifer... hehe.. From Angel Sanctuary, that is. I'm revealing the others next chapter. Please do review.

This was in no way proof-read. Sorry about that...


	7. Talks about Good and Evil

A/N: I was honestly thinking of going into another writing sabbatical but since I'm already delayed with this…

I sincerely thank the following for their support and reviews last chapter:

Satomika: I left a lot of mysteries last chapter and I do hope that no one has guessed the little shadows I littered all over last chapter. Hehe…

EiRist-chan: I too hated their parting but it was rather integral to the story. *sniffs* The drama last chapter was quite an adrenaline rush but I'm mellowing this chapter I've shed a few lights on the darkness of last chapter in this one. And I hope readers are still intrigued despite the benign tendencies of this chapter.

Shirayuki Sayura: I hope you won't be disappointed in this chapter because it is quite boring compared to the last one. About the names, I am absolutely sure about the use of Samael's name. In fact during my studies of angelology and demonology, I have never encountered an angel or demon with the name Samuel. The only Samuel I do know is Samuel the Judge, the last great judge who lived during the reign of King Saul and King David. I intended to use an archangel for this story and Samael was the one connected to Lilith. I hope that was informative.

The pinkmatini: Thank you. I can not thank you enough seeing that you review everytime I post a chapter. Much appreciated.. Huggles.

Standard Disclaimer still applies. I forgot to mention last chapter that the version of the Angelic Council that I used is Pope St. Gregory I's version of the Angelic Council.

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 7: Talks of Good and Evil

_Do they not err that devise evil? But mercy and truth shall be to them that devise good._

_Proverbs 14:22_

People are capable of doing things you never expect them to do. Even the noblest person has a despicable side. Even the vilest creature is capable of good.

I never thought that it would be Kirisawa who had to rub that in. Not even the sanctity of heaven can lift the feeling of her betrayal. It seems that I have a long history of betrayal. And although it happened many eons ago; even though I swore none of these will change our current lives, I was deeply troubled.

Samael had withdrawn since the incident, speaking less and he never spoke that much to begin with. He became a less active participant in the Council meetings. In truth, I hated watching these meetings as much as he hated attending them.

Now that he was no longer anyone's guardian, he preferred to spend his time fulfilling his duties as Archangel which was, as Michael had so put it, vanquishing demons. But I felt rather than knew that he took precautious measures to make sure that he never crossed paths with Lilith. However, her name was mentioned every now and then in the meetings of the Angelic Council.

Yes, he didn't want to see her yet but he truly wanted to hear of what happened to her. Only, it was discouraging that the only news I do hear of Lilith was never good in the first place.

I could only imagine Fuuko's reaction as she watches her former self kill by the hundreds. Yes, I have known Kirisawa to be one of the most violent of women but she was never the one who took a life. She was never capable of that kind of cruelty, not even during her fight with Mikoto. Maybe she exhausted every ounce of it during her former life that virtually none was left anymore.

Joking aside, I am finding it hard to reconcile my image of Fuuko to that of the demon Lilith. Facing her would be one of those awkward steps that I would nonetheless have to take.

It was during one of those meetings that Oriphiel entered the Council room bearing news about Lilith after quite a long while.

"Lilith works in cooperation with Asmodeus now." She said.

As if sensing Samael's discomfort, Raphael answered. "It's not much of a news, Ori. The Rulers of Hell can work in teams the way we do."

"Well yes, but what I mean is that she is his consort now." She stressed.

"Really now, Ori? Satan is finally sharing his favorite?" Zarachiel interjected.

"Can we not talk about the affairs of the Princes and Lilith? We have more pressing matters to attend to. We are on the brink of a war." Uriel reminded them.

"All the more we should talk about them. Knowing our opponents will do good when we finally meet them in battle." Michael uttered.

"Mike is correct. We know Lilith is pretty efficient and constantly meets her quota. Now that she's bonded with Asmodeus, there's no telling what she could do." Zarachiel added.

Raphael dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "How are you, Sam?" I heard Raphael whisper whilst sitting beside Samael.

Samael raised his eyebrow but refused to answer.

"Is it not obvious that Samael would rather not talk about it, Raph?" Uriel said sitting on the other side of Samael.

As Michael, Oriphiel and Zarachiel continued their rather loud conversation about demons and battle strategies, Raphael and Uriel engaged Samael in hushed conversation.

I stood immediately behind them and listened.

"You know, Zach is quite right. Lilith is quite efficient." Raphael said.

Uriel and Samael glared at the blonde. I couldn't help but glare at him too. Whose side is he on anyway?

"It's true! She's keeping her 100 quota but she's also keeping her promise you know. Gabby asked me to check whether she's fulfilling her side of the bargain and big sis has never failed us."

"What do you mean, Raphael?" It was the first time I heard Samael speak since entering the Council Room.

"Raph, do you mean she's killing more of them than of ours? The promise, she's really doing it?"

I was sure these two knew something they never told Samael. And he simply looked at one tenshi to another.

Raphael smiled sheepishly at Samael and said to Uriel, "Fair exchange, or the pretense of it, at least."

"The things she had to go through." Uriel mused.

"Could you please not do that in front of me?" Samael said.

"Sorry." Uriel quickly apologized. "Do take this in mind, Sam. No matter what they say about Lilith…" he quirked his head at the other angels, "She has her redeeming qualities."

I could not understand half of what Uriel and Raphael were talking about and I'm pretty sure Samael was having the same dilemma.

"It's all Lilith's fault." Oriphiel bellowed.

"Oi, why do you hate her so much, Ori?" Raphael asked loudly.

"Raph, if she did not help Satan get inside Eden, he would have never tempted Eve. Look what has happened since the Fall of Man: Abel, dead; Cain, banished, men born more wicked than their fathers. How can I not hate her?"

"Enough of this bickering!" Gabriel said as he entered. "I can hear you from outside. Why is it that whenever I'm not around you're always at each other's throats? Even the devils would pale in comparison at such a show of hostility."

Gabriel took a deep breath and sat on a high-backed chair at the head of the table. The rest of the Council assumed airs of formality and nodded to each other as a sign of apology and forgiveness., their quarrels completely forgotten. When you're an angel, it's easy to forgive. But I was no longer an angel and I could still feel resentment towards some of the Council.

Loyalty… In the short time that I have known Fuuko, she had earned my loyalty. That is why, despite the ambivalent emotions I was feeling for her at the moment, I still would willingly stand by her.

"Prepare yourselves." Gabriel started once everyone was seated. "The battle is nearer than we initially thought it would be. Satan is nearly finished in gathering his forces and at this moment has poised them near the battlefield."

"Which would be?" Michael asked.

"Eden." Gabriel replied solemnly.

"What does that Devil want in Eden?" Oriphiel asked in fury.

"The heralds tell me he wants the 'Tree'." Gabriel replied.

I was sure that the Tree Gabriel referred to was the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. If that tree fell into the hands of Lucifer, who knows what he'd be capable of doing with it.

"What are we up against?" Samael asked.

"The Seven Princes and their armies."

"Does that mean Satan will be there in the battle?" Uriel interjected.

"Not really. When I said the Seven Princes, I meant the Six. Satan won't move unless the Almighty does. That is why the Queen will stand in his stead."

I immediately looked up to face Gabriel, surprised at his announcement.

Lilith will be there. Fuuko will be there. I thought. And I still didn't know what to tell her. It would be the first time I'd see her since Lilith decided to become a demon.

One question was running in my mind:

Will Samael be able to destroy Lilith?

Even I can not answer that question.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: here I go again posting without proof-reading. Please bear with my laziness. Anyways... Because I absolutely love you guys, I posted this despite the fact that my board exam is on Sunday.

I did say I'm going to reveal the characters behind the Angelic Council. Well, here they are:

-Gabriel is played by Saihitei/ Hotohori from Fushigi Yuugi. Well, he's responsible, he's leader material (he's an emperor for goodness' sake) and he's level-headed, good candidate for the Angelic Council's leader, if you ask me.

-Michael is played by Ran Fujimiya from Weiss Kreuz. I was looking for someone who is serious, militaristic (somewhat), a good fighter. Well, Ran was the first person in my mind.

-Raphael is played by Amano Ginji from the Get Backers. I was looking for someone who was fun and lively and light. Ginji seemed to be good and so he was casted. About Raphael being Lilith's younger brother figure, since they both controlled the Air element, might as well make the connection.

- Uriel is played by Yue. I was looking for another serious character but much kinder than Michael's character. I sort of combined Yukito and Yue in this one. Besides, when you think of an angel in the anime world, Yue has to be one of the firsts who come into mind.

- Oriphiel is played by Skuld. In all honesty, CC from Code Geass was supposed to play this (I absolutely don't know why I like CC so much) but since I plan to put Lelouch in here somewhere, he part had to go to someone else. I scouted for candidates in Ah! My Goddess and since I love Skuld, she got the part.

-Zarachiel is played by Athrun Zara from Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny. I placed him here in homage of my grandmother's death anniversary this month of December. What's the connection? You see, my grandmother's maiden surname is Zara. So, somewhere in my family tree, the Zara surname exists. (I'm quite ecstatic about that.)

Okay... again please pray for me... It's my licensure exam this Sunday. And I'll be moving from the comforts of my home to my dorm tomorrow.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I'll be waiting.

Lovelots,

Anne Raven


	8. After Fire and Ash

A/N: Finally, my board exams are over. Truth is, I was writing this on the eve of the first day of the exams just to stop myself from a crying jag. (Like my other mates were doing. Kami! The exam was hard!)

I think I have to apologize because last chapter was such a bore (even I thought it was lacking) and so I hope that this is enough as a peace offering.

My acknowledgements go to the following:

**Thepinkmartini:** well yes, the fic itself is rather very complicated. Thank you for the constant reviews. Huggles!

**EiRist-chan:** I'm sorry for the sudden end to last chapter. The thoughts for last chapter suddenly stopped then I realized that when I tried to continue, the scenes weren't suppose to happen until the next chapter. I hope this update is good enough. Hehe

**Aki-chan:** Don't fret about not reviewing every chapter. I understand that readers have important things to do too. It's enough for me to know that you support the fic. (Of course, that doesn't mean I don't love seeing reviews. I absolutely do) I know what you mean about the "Art" missing from the previous chapter. It was short, uninspired and rushed. I thought I was going on another sabbatical so I updated that despite the fact the it was half-polished. Anyways, I hope this chapter redeems me. And I hope your revalidas turned out well. *hugs and kisses*

**Satomika-chan:** Community duties are pain! Ooohh… wait until you get assigned to mental institutions. They are absolutely going to turn your world around. I love Ginji as Raphael too. Imagine the hilarious moments he could have with Fuuko.

**Purple ferry girl**: thank you for putting the fic in your favorites section. Very much appreciated.

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 8: After Fire and Ash (Rain and the New World)

_Your dead shall live; their bodies shall rise. You who dwell in the dust, awake and sing for joy! For your dew is a dew of light, and the earth will give birth to the dead._

_-Isaiah 26:19_

_It is time._

The first echoes of war came with the dawn. And as hordes of demons assaulted the garden I named Eden, I commanded the gates of Heaven to open and release the Heavenly Host fearlessly led by the Council.

My young Lilith was already expecting this but she had no desire to partake of the mayhem. Displaying an accurate knowledge of Eden, she knew the perfect place to watch and wait as I watched above them all.

The Garden of Eden was quickly bathed in fire as angel vanquished demon and demon conquered angel. The land I created to become paradise turned into a wasteland covered in smoke heavy with the scent of sulfur.

The twang of bowstrings resonant as arrows soared through air finding their marks while groans of agony chorused and blades sang a song of death. The ground was immediately covered by ash as casualties, both of angel and demon kind, increased in number.

_From ash I made you; there, you shall return._

In this cacophony who knew that an angel could hold truce with a demon?

In the middle of this once glorious sanctuary stood a Tree and on one of its many boughs sat the first of My daughters. One of the Seven Archangels was there as well standing beside the Tree. These two I watched eagerly as they spoke of the things to be done.

"Such a shame that the battle had to happen in Eden. Don't you think so, Gabby?" Lilith said as she looked down from up the Tree.

"I thought you hated Eden." He told her in the serious tone he always used with others.

She laughed a short soft chuckle as she shook her head. "I don't hate Eden. I loved Eden. I was just lonely in it."

Gabriel nodded. "Is there no way you can call off the attack?" He asked looking up the Tree to where she sat.

"None that would not arouse suspicion. There are many things that we agree upon, Gabriel, but this is one request I can not say yes to. If I do, Lucifer will punish me. And I don't enjoy being punished by the Dark Lord." Lilith beamed at Gabriel.

That smile was filled with dark humor almost malevolent in its wake. It was making him very uneasy until an explosion somewhere in the east side of Eden boomed.

Both leaders whisked their heads towards the source of the sound.

Lilith snorted. "That was probably Beelzebub. He loves to play around with grand things like explosives." She explained to Gabriel.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Lilith's explanation. "I think Raphael took on Beelzebub."

"Damn!" Lilith cursed lowly as she turned towards Gabriel. She could not help but be very concerned for the angel she called 'brother'.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" Gabriel asked.

"There is one."

Lilith alighted from the Tree of knowledge of Good and Evil and stood beside Gabriel. She ran a hand along the bark of the Tree. She loved that Tree. She took care of it the moment I brought her to Eden. It was her friend, the closest thing connecting her to Heaven, the home she should have lived in.

"We have to burn down the Tree." She said wistfully.

Gabriel was thinking deeply. This is one decision he could not make.

"Gabriel, the only rule the Father gave me regarding the Tree is to never eat its fruit. He never said anything about burning it down." Lilith reasoned. "Think fast, Gabby."

"Lilith, this is not something I could decide upon. It's definitely out of my hands." He replied.

It was then that I intervened. A bolt of lightning from the heavens struck the ground near the base of the Tree searing the grass it hit.

Lilith smiled. "There you have it, Gabriel. It is decided. Now come, Archangel of Fire. Light the Tree and leave the rest to me."

The heat of the battle momentarily ceased as every demon and angel noticed and watched the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil burn. The Garden of Eden was thrown in utter chaos. There were those who chose to continue the battle. There were those who tried to escape with their lives. Some of the demons banded. Some of the angels regrouped.

Both factions were awaiting orders from their superiors. But the Archangels and the Princes were still locked in epic battle. None of them would give way. None of them could rush to the Tree.

Seeing that the job is done, Lilith turned towards Gabriel and unsheathed the demon sword Nyx.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gabriel asked truly confused.

"Relax, Gabriel. I am not going to hurt you. This sword was made for me from the fires of hell. Take it." She said calmly holding the hilt of the sword towards Gabriel.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow wondering why she was giving him her sword. She shook her head in frustration seeing that the Archangel did not understand the importance of her action.

"Sometimes, you are too good. Take Nyx then stab me. We should at least fake that we had a fight. Gather the angel and drive away the demons. Tell them you defeated me and that when we fought, the Tree caught fire."

How do you come up with these things?" Gabriel asked her.

"Lying is natural when you're a demon. Creativity helps a lot too." Lilith grinned and took a deep breath.

She swung Nyx towards herself giving herself a bloody wound at her right side. She added another one on her left thigh.

"Enough, Lilith! Give me Nyx." Gabriel commanded as he took Nyx revolted at the sight of Lilith mutilating herself.

"I'm used to pain. This is nothing compared to the… usual." Lilith laughed as she handed Nyx over to Gabriel after which he left to group the angels and ostracize the demons.

Lilith busied herself by examining the extent of her self-inflicted wounds. She clutched the gaping wound at her side to staunch the bleeding and started treating them with the herbs Asmodeus told her to use for wounds like these.

While she was tending her injuries, her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps coming her way.

When she turned towards the source of the sound, south of the Tree, Archangel Michael emerged at the fringe of the clearing.

"Look here. I search for Asmodeus, I find Lilith." Michael said with a smirk. "I bet your demon lover is running around Eden looking for you but he won't find you… alive."

"Michael, Michael… Sometimes, I wonder if you would make a better demon than I do." Lilith quipped.

Michael sneered. "You'll never know. Fight me!"

Lilith's eyes roamed. Half of her was in panic. The other half was busy making contingency plans. Michael was a seasoned warrior long before she wielded Nyx. There was no way she'd win direct confrontation against him.

Out-classed.

Less experienced.

Weaponless.

Wounded.

The list could go on for all she cared. Even her ability to control the Air element wouldn't hold against his power over Fire. Air feeds fire. How lucky! She thought ironically.

She knew she had to avoid facing him one-on-one. Although, she was willing to bet she was better in hand-to-hand combat. One way or another, she had to make him lose his weapon.

Lilith moved to put as much space between her and Michael as he circled the burning Tree. Lilith struggled to keep the Tree between her and the Archangel. She matched his pace while she formed various plans in her head. Yes, there was a way for her to escape this. But the plan would only work if…

Lilith took a step back. And another. She was preparing to run. Michael saw this sudden change in direction and anticipated her sprint. He was willing to give chase until the 'Queen' was defeated. He was determined not to lose against her.

Lilith ran as fast as she could. Her feet hardly touched the ground. But she knew Michael was hot on her heels.

The Archangel followed like a hound on the hunt. She was fast. That he had to admit. He was already flying but she still managed to keep a good distance from him. So when he finally caught sight of her, he doubled his efforts and beat his wings harder. And when he was close enough, she fishtailed and sent a spin-kick towards him, knocking him over.

Michael had been in situations like this before and so, he did not stay down for long.

He stood up and lunged in one sinuous motion. The suddenness of the attack surprised Lilith. In the process, Michael was able to nick her cheek.

Lilith messily wiped the blood off her cheek with the back of her hand. He was close… Close enough. She converted the said motion of her hand to a flick of a finger which sent out a gust of wind. It lifted various debris and ash off the ground momentarily blinding Michael.

In that short span of time, Lilith grabbed Michael's sword arm and twisted it so that he would let go of his sword. And when he did, she took it and flung it far where it embedded on a tree some twenty meters away.

"Impudent she-devil!" Michael hissed as he struck her and she fell.

He snapped his fingers and sparks of fire flickered to life. This was something Lilith forgot to plan for.

She shut her eyes tight waiting for the inferno to consume her.

But it never came.

When Lilith opened her eyes, she saw a wall of ice that protected her from Michael's flames.

"I told you not to hurt Lilith." Samael said.

Samael stood beside the tree where Lilith flung Michael's sword. He yanked the sword free from the bark and proceeded towards the two. Michael didn't take his eyes off Lilith lest she escapes but he was highly aware of Samael at the same time becoming very wary of him.

Samael kneeled beside her and stroke her cheek healing the wound Michael inflicted.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She did not answer. She simply looked straight into his eyes. Samael immediately tore his eyes away from Lilith and looked at Michael.

"If you insist on hurting her, I would have to stop you, Michael." Samael uttered.

"Why are you so persistent in defending her? I really don't understand this, Samael." Michael replied. "You know this will not improve your probationary status, more likely worsen it."

"Probation?" Samael asked in confusion.

"No one told you? You have been a naughty angel, Samael. If Gabriel did not intervene for you, you would have been cast out." Michael said coldly.

Lilith flicked her finger and sent a blade of wind towards Michael in an attempt to stop whatever speech he was planning to say. But the Archangel responded quickly and snapped his fingers which sent tongues of flame that collided with Lilith's assault. Michael charged towards her but Samael blocked his way.

"Why do you always do that?"

"The why does not matter. I know I have to. So if you're adamant on hurting her, I'll have to stop you." Samael said as he handed Michael his sword.

Michael and Samael stood facing each other.

"Be careful." Lilith whispered as she gently pressed a palm on Samael's back.

He nodded without taking his eyes off his opponent. Samael took a cautious step forward. In a fraction of a second, Michael charged and slashed aiming at Samael's vitals. Samael parried and their blades connected showering them with sparks from the impact.

Samael flowed from one pose to the next showing a ferocity Lilith did not know he possessed. Michael blocked and lunged, parried and riposted with the same fervor. Lilith had a vague impression a fight like this had happened before.

Occasionally, Michael would send out tendrils of flame. Samael shielded himself with a wall of ice or a veil of water. Lilith would have enjoyed such superb display of swordsmanship and skill if she did not know both of them wanted to seriously maim the other.

They lost track of the time they fought as they continued their dance of death. The other Archangels gathered to watch. Lilith could no longer feel the presence of the demons save for one, Asmodeus, who watched from afar. Samael and Michael seemed to be evenly matched that none of them dared to predict the victor of this bout.

But sometimes, luck has a say on who wins and who loses in a battle. As Michael blocked an aggressive thrust from Samael, the angel lost his footing and dropped on one knee. Samael took this opportunity to slide his sword towards his opponent's throat with supernatural speed.

"Samael, stop!" Lilith shouted as she appeared between the two combatants. "You are not going to kill. Not for me." She pleaded as she pushed him away from Michael.

_Children…_

_Look around you. The battle has ended. Pacify yourselves. Lay down your arms._

I came as a pillar of light streaming from the heavens to mediate this nonsensical fight. I extended an arm over My children and took their weapons away.

_Lilith…_

I faced her as I called out her name.

_Amongst My daughters, I loved you first. As your Father, I want nothing more than what is good for you. Atonement is part of that good. And for all of your wrongdoings, your penance will be equally made. Do you accept this new burden?_

"Yes, Father. I had long prepared for whatever punishment you deem me worth." She replied.

_Then your punishment is as follows:_

_You will be stripped off all your powers, those that I gave you and those that the Devil pretends to bestow upon you._

_You shall lose your wings once more as they have become an overt symbol of your corruption._

_You shall forget who you are, everything that had happened to you so that you could start anew._

_You shall die and live again with no knowledge of your past._

_Dearest daughter, I shall give you the freedom to decide the course of your life, neither angel nor demon… only yourself._

As I gave Lilith her judgment, I drew out her soul, the very essence of her being while her physical form fell into ashes beneath My feet. I sent her soul to the sky to await rebirth at the right time. And I saw her smile at her newfound freedom.

"Lilith…" I heard her name escape as a whisper from Samael's lips.

I turned towards him.

_Samael of the Seven…_

_I will not pretend. I am disappointed with you, son. You allowed your emotions to best your judgment. _

"I am sorry, Father. I truly did not intend to kill Michael but I can not let him hurt her." That last word was spoken softer than the rest of his statement as he humbled himself before Me.

_You do know you made a mistake._

"Yes, Father."

_Then, you are aware you must be punished._

Samael's head snapped up and faced Me briefly before bowing again. "Thy will be done."

_For failing your probation and for the attempt on Michael's life I pass this judgment:_

_Because you have fallen, I shall take away your wings with it your Archangel status and all the powers you were given during your creation._

_Because you attempted to kill out of fury and not in the sense of duty, I give you death. But I will save your soul until the time comes that you shall walk the earth once more._

_Now sleep, My child. Be patient._

I lifted a hand and held Samael shrouding him with the light I emitted. And when I let go, Samael was no more.

The rest of the Council faced Me awaiting the next command. Some of them were uneasy. Some were merely indifferent but I knew that all of them felt profound grief over the loss of a brother. And in the deeper recesses of their hearts, a sister as well.

"Father…" Raphael whispered.

_Go ahead, Raphael. Tell Me what bothers you._

"Was it necessary for them to be punished so?"

_Both of them made mistakes, son. Although they had been caused by the purest of reasons, they were still, in any way you look at it, mistakes. Therefore, they had to be punished. Besides, it's the only consolation I can give her for everything she suffered. And the only way he'll ever find himself again. It's the only way I can bring them together._

I looked around and saw nothing but fire and destruction. And as My eyes pass the burning garden, the two figures standing, watching, learning the secrets of the past were engulfed by a final light and vanished.

Yes, they will meet again someday.

But for now…

_Gabriel…_

"Yes, Father?"

_Go to Noah and tell him to board the Ark. It's about time to bring down the rain and extinguish this fire._

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Wow… that was long… I hope no one gets confused but I'll explain anyway. The chapter was written in a first person POV. The voice used was, of course, God's. It's why the chapter also seems as though it was written in third person omniscient. The italicized lines mean that they were spoken by God.

This was in no way proof- read and I have no beta readers as I do not want to burden anyone with the task of correcting my **very** many typographical errors. Ahaha…

I'll be waiting for a review so hit that review button… now…

-Anne Raven

by the way... Belated Merry Christmas!


	9. At the Time of Rebirth

A/N: Wow. My third update in 7 days. This is a productive new year. Anyways…

Here's what I've got to say about this fic.

Samael and Lilith's story is officially done and from here on, it's actually Tokiya and Fuuko's lives I'll be writing about. Of course it will be on the context of what they found out about their past; so more of the ToFuu moments.

I'll miss the huge role that the Bible played in the previous chapters because here onwards, Tokiya and Fuuko are no longer in the world of the Bible. But rest assured I will still bring in Bible elements in the suceeding chapters.

Many thanks to the following:

**Shirayuki Sayura**: I really don't have the heart to separate them (despite the fact that I did that in chapter 6) But you see there really won't be a story if Samael was not reborn as Tokiya and Lilith was not reborn as Fuuko. And so yes, they were both reborn.

**Thepinkmartini**: I think it's an offshoot of growing up in a Catholic school that my Bible references were very much reinforced. But while writing this fic, I truly learned more about religion.

**Aki-chan:** Inspiration? More likely desperation… ahaha… Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Eirist-chan**: You are absolutely free to complain if you wish. I really am guilty of writing a sappy chapter 7 and I do hope these succeeding chapters make up for it. I was actually apprehensive while writing in God's POV. I wanted the chapter to feel personal ( hence the need for a 1st person POV but I didn't want it to be limited. (hence the need of a 3rd person omniscient POV) And the only character that could achieve a successful merge of the two POV's is God. Now, you can find out what happens…

**Satomika-chan:** Did that war really seem like it came from the Bible? I'm glad you think it did. I pored over a lot of references just to understand what happens when angels and demons go to battle. And well, I ended up with the accounts from Revelations, you know that fire and smoke and sulfur thing… It's there. And I do try to put in as many Bible elements as I can to make it appear like it was authentic. Here's what happens to Tokiya and Fuuko… Hope you like it.

Standard Disclaimer still applies…

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 9: At the Time of Rebirth

_"Go in peace, for we have sworn loyalty to each other in the LORD's name. The LORD is the witness of a bond between us and our children forever."_

_1 Samuel 20:42_

**-Remembrancer-**

All the battles, all the deaths, the wounds and the relentless pain, I hurdled them with my head held high but I can not get over the knowledge that all of it… was for naught.

It had been two months, two very long months, since I discovered who I was and who he was to me. As we sat side by side in utter silence on the school's rooftop, I continued writing while he stared at me like I was a microbe under the microscope.

"Really, Tokiya, I don't need this." I handed Kuro Kagami back to him while I shut my journal close.

"Yes, I forget you remember… everything." He said while placing the madougu back to his back pocket. "Which makes me wonder why you're still writing it down." He added.

"I'm not writing down the things that happened to me. I'm writing the things that are happening to me now that my memories are unlocked." He narrowed his eyes when I said this.

"Are there significant changes ever since? I thought we discussed about this. I thought we agreed to never let the past affect who we are now." That was practically the fourth time he reminded me of our deal this week.

I gave him a forced smile. I don't deny agreeing to that deal but it's hard not to be affected. It's easy for him but not necessarily for me. He's lucky he can clearly define where Samael ended and Tokiya starts whereas I have to endure the overwhelming amount of information that almost drove me insane that first week. I had to adjust again because suddenly, I was Lilith again and Fuuko Kirisawa turned into a pseudonym. It was utterly confusing.

It was like… like when you're at home and your folks call you your family nickname and you know it's **you **along with the memories, expectations and responsibilities that come along with it at the same time having friends who call you the special group nickname which entails another set of responses and recollections which are distinct. You know that either name refers to you. You know that both names refer to the same person, the same you. That's what I feel. Lilith… Fuuko… It doesn't really matter what people call me now because I know I am both.

Tokiya on the other hand, is determined to put the past behind him. I remember once, I accidentally called him Samael. No one heard it but it did not diminish the anger he aimed at me. He was practically an inch from skewering me.

"What have you been doing, monkey?" He asked.

"Huh?" I knew I was completely zoning out and he had the perfect excuse to lash out on me. But he didn't.

He did, however, reached out and rubbed dirt off my cheek.

Sometimes, he doesn't know that the smallest things he does are the things that remind me so much of Samael.

But I guess I have to face facts. Samael is forever lost to me.

"Were you beating up bullies again?" He asked when I didn't answer his previous question.

"No, not really." He didn't seem to believe me but it was true. I wasn't beating up bullies. I was beating up… demons.

Now that I'm actually aware that their kind exists, I see them often living lives like Tokiya and I did, in disguise, hiding their true forms from humans. Just this afternoon before I came up here, I saw this demon in the middle of a row against a fallen angel. And I just had to intervene. I can't tell him that, right?

"You should stop terrorizing those poor hooligans, Kirisawa. Who knows what kind of trauma you can cause?"

"I'll try, Mikagami." I said as I stared out at the horizon watching the sun sink further into the other end of the world. "It's getting late. We better go home."

I brushed off the dirt on my skirt and opened my bag to return the journal. But when I attempted to slip in my diary, a silver dagger clinked as it fell to the floor. Mortified, I quickly reached for it but before I could kneel to take it, Tokiya already held the weapon in his hand.

"What is this, Kirisawa?" His eyes bore into mine.

"Nothing of importance." I was actually willing to bet his glare was sharper than the silver he held.

"Why do you have it?" He continued asking, his voice becoming more imposing by the second.

"I… I… This dagger…" I said as I quickly grabbed the dagger. "It was confiscated from a demon some time this afternoon. He was fighting a fallen angel for possession of it. They would have caused a lot of damage and so I chose to intervene. Majority of the spectators were human and they never knew they were watching supernatural beings have a go at each other." I thought there was no use of lying to him. He would've caught me lying unprepared as I was to meet his questioning.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from them?" He ranted as he tried to take the dagger again.

"And what? Allow those two to cause mischief and mayhem?" I retaliated as I shielded the weapon from his grasp. "Apparently, the fallen angel was ancient enough to recognize who I was. He wouldn't have been as obvious I guess. He may not have cared but something tells me that they knew I was Lilith. I was lucky he backed down but not before announcing to the 'special assembly' who I was. And mind you there were many of them." I continued explaining.

"This dagger was made by Azazel. I've been confiscating weapons like this since I regained my memory." I said as I returned the dagger inside my bag.

"Who on earth is Azazel?" He asked pissed not only by my actions but also by his lack of information.

"I never thought I would hate the day that I'm more knowledgeable than you. Azael is a Watcher. I hope you understand what that means."

"Watcher is a term I am familiar with. So what about Azazel?"

"To our kind…" I couldn't stop myself from putting air quotes on the word 'our'. "Azazel is what Hephaestus is to the Greeks. He is a smith, the best our world can offer. I don't understand why you don't remember him. He made your sword and I'm not talking about Ensui."

"Go on."

"I've met Azazel only twice in my previous life. The first was when he told me he wanted to make a sword for me. The last was when he gave me Nyx. He rarely forges weapons for individuals and swords are his forte. It was rumored that he made all the Council's weapons. Was it true?" Obviously he wouldn't be able to answer me so I continued. "Anyways, I was honored to be given such a gift and here, I vow never to let his creations go into the wrong hands." I explained.

There he was silent as usual pondering over the things I told him. Or so I thought. And so I was not prepared for the question he asked me.

"Was I ever a Watcher?"

"No! You were never one." I immediately answered afraid that he might mention any affirmation of the feelings we once had. "You've been digging." I accused.

"I find it unfair for you to know so much while I hardly know anything other than what the Dark Mirror showed me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Trust me, Mikagami. The less you know, the happier you'll be. You've told me over and over again and I **will **use your own words on you, 'Forget it!'"

I immediately walked pass him and opened the door that would lead to the stairwell. But I stopped when he spoke.

"I'll pick you up earlier tomorrow." He started as he approached me swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. "You seem to forget that tomorrow, the Hokage are scheduled to meet at Yanagi's. I'll come over early to pick you up. I want to see your collection."

He walked pass me through the opened door and descended the steps two at a time as though wanting to get away from me as soon as possible.

I stood still wondering why I shouldn't just stay away from the ice block and as the wind blew a mighty gale, I heard a low but distinct sound wafting along with the breeze. A sound I would know anywhere despite the millennia passed that I have not heard it.

"Lilith…"

**-Fickle Memories-**

The wings of time fly forward not minding the lives that grind away under its baleful influence and the memories made, either preserved or forgotten. But when memories are taken away…

Sometimes, I catch myself thinking of the past at the most inappropriate times. Times like this as I walked on a path I had taken quite a number of times already towards the Kirisawa residence. The Hokage Team was scheduled to meet at the Sakoshita's at four this afternoon. It was only two but I'm already on my way to pick up Kirisawa. I did say I would be early.

It's usually the other way around. She usually picks me up, more likely drags and threatens me, for Hokage get-togethers. But this was not the first time I did this so I am well acquainted with the Kirisawa household.

I pressed the door bell twice and leaned on the gate as I patiently waited for someone to answer.

"Tokiya-nii!"

I turned around and saw Ganko skipping merrily followed by a dark-haired middle-aged woman with cobalt blue-eyes similar to Fuuko's whom I have come to know as Hotaru Kirisawa, her mother.

"Mikagami-san, you're early."

"I promised Fuuko I'd be early, Kirisawa-sama." I explained as I picked up Ganko and carried the little girl I'v grown fond of while I followed the Kirisawa matriarch towards the house.

"You miss Fuuko-nee that much, do you?" Ganko asked.

Did she just picked up Fuuko's annoying habits? I narrowed my eyes at the little girl, something that didn't escape Mrs. Kirisawa's notice.

"Ganko, sweetheart, don't tease our guest. You know your sister is already occupying that faculty rather well. Why don't you lead Mikagami-san upstairs. Fuuko must be done about now. I'll be in my office."

Mrs. Kirisawa vanished from my line of vision when she entered the door to her home office.

"Earth to Tokiya-nii. Let's go to Fuuko-nee's room now." She said as I absent-mindedly put her down.

It was mighty decent of Fuuko to convince her parents to adopt little Ganko and I'd dare say that the younger girl seem to be very happy here.

"You're early." I raised an eyebrow at the animated stuffed animal at the top of the stairs.

"Why is that plush running around the house unsupervised? Who knows the kind of mischief he could bring about?" I drawled sending death glares at the yellow plush.

"One of the things I love about this family is that there are no secrets, Tokiya-nii." Ganko beamed.

I could only nod at her assumptions. No secrets huh…

Ganko dragged Kondo by the collar that held Kata Kugutsu and walked pass Fuuko's room.

"Go ahead, Tokiya-nii. I'll just get dressed."

I entered her door but Fuuko wasn't there. I always wondered how it was possible that Fuuko's room was such a stark contrast to the girl who owned it. The walls were sky-blue while lace curtains billowed as the wind passed through the window. And, surprisingly, the room was neat.

As I sat at the edge of her pure white bed, I heard a sound I heard only once before, or more likely remember only one time I heard it before. It was Fuuko humming. I closed my eyes as I strained to hear more of it. By the way she hummed, I could only tell she was brushing her teeth. Silly girl.

And as she turned the faucet off, I heard the song in full.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met_

I loved her voice, alright. And I suppose I got one of my wishes. But as I listened further, I had to frown at the implications of the song.

_And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met_

I suddenly opened my eyes and looked at the bathroom door. Was that a sob I heard?

_Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

She was crying as she sang the song. I could clearly hear the sobs that punctuated every couple of words.

_Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first_

While the final note wavered, I stood up and faced the bathroom door waiting for her to come out.

Fuuko came out dabbing her eyes with the cuff of her long-sleeved tee. I could tell she still didn't realize I was in the room.

"Fuuko." I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked startled by my sudden appearance.

"I told you I'd pick you up early."

"Get out of my room!" She whispered low but I refused to listen and approached her.

Why is it that despite the fact that I repeatedly told her to get out of my life and the many times I wanted to get out of hers, I just can't walk out on her? And I just can't let her walk out on me.

"I said get out." She repeated.

I was close enough to see the veins on her knuckles, close enough that if she wanted to slap me she could. Close enough to hold her… and I did.

And as I pulled her closer to me, I knew that she perfectly fit within the confines of my arms because, eons ago when the world was still young and life had just begun, she belonged there. And not even death was powerful enough to change that.

But sadly…

No matter how tempting it was, I could never let myself fall in love with her again.

Too many lies…

Too much pain…

Too many broken pieces I barely began mending…

The only thing I could offer her was my presence. I wanted to show her that we can move on… that we should move on.

I kissed her forehead before she could put on her headband and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be downstairs."

Then I left wishing that I didn't have to.

**-Reflections-**

Fuuko watched as Tokiya walked away.

"Walk away and never look back."

She would have given up everything just to be able to walk away with him. But no…

Contrary to their carefully crafted facades she knew… he was heaven… she was hell…

And the image reflected by the full-body mirror mounted on her bedroom door confirmed all that.

Long dark hair…

Deep gray eyes…

And a mark across the left eye.

There was no escape from him who never leaves.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Okay… this was way too mushy even for my own taste. But I'd like to say, I like this chapter.

The song is Samson by Regina Spektor. If you haven't heard this please take time to listen to it. It's a beautiful song. And really, tell me if it does not remind you of Samael and Lilith because, for me, it does

*Watcher refers to a class of fallen angels who mated with female humans. Mentions of them can be found in Genesis. (I forgot the chapter and verse sorry I'll put that in next chapter)

Okay… you know I'll wait for reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter.

Yours,

Anne Raven


	10. Lost and Found

A/N: Okay.. This chapter was actually ready a few days ago but I had some things to do and I attended a funeral in Batangas. Funny thing is, I suddenly realized that most of my works either tackle about life and death, past lives, soulmates and destiny. Ahaha… Anyways… I edited the chapters. I removed the interlude which was placed at chapter 2. I had trouble checking for previous chapters when I needed the info I placed there so I removed that extra chapter that confused me so much. None of the story is changed though.

Acknowledgments:

**Satomika-chan**: Azazel in _Fallen _ is pretty much the same Azazel I have hear. In fact, I won't be surprised if I found out that Lauren Kate and I have access to the same references. _Fallen _is pretty much biblically accurate. When I have time, I'll fill you in about the facts behind _Fallen._

**Aki-chan**: I was laughing my head off when I read that you placed that… shall I call it quote as your FB status. Last chapter was probably the first chapter where I personally liked Tokiya's POV better than how I wrote Fuuko's. Ahaha… I think I'm leaning into my more dramatic tendencies in this part of the fic.

**Thepinkmartini**: Yes, the demons will actually have more appearances than the angels at this point of the story. Read on… I have more of them in this chapter.

**TuckingFypo**: I'm glad you like the plot enough to stay awake to read it. And yes, you're right. _Other God_ is probably the most serious of my works. I owe it to the fact that it is heavily based on Scripture and it is semi-AU of sorts. Well, I hope you like this chapter too. BTW, thanks for adding the story to your faves. Much appreciated.

**EiRist-chan**: I get what you mean by the heart wrenching part. Truth is the emotions I wanted to convey last chapter were hurt and pain, confusion and longing but somehow, I still feel I could have done something better and so I call it mushy. These parts are practically the most emotional parts in the fic and so more of the drama, I suppose.

Thank you to all the reviewers and readers of Other God… Without you Lilith and Samael's story would never be remembered. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Standard Disclaimers still apply.

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 10: Lost and Found

_I also could speak like you,  
if you were in my place;  
I could make fine speeches against you  
and shake my head at you.  
But my mouth would encourage you;  
comfort from my lips would bring you relief._

"_Yet if I speak, my pain is not relieved;  
and if I refrain, it does not go away._

_-Job 16:4-6_

_Fuuko: If it were you who remembered everything and I forgot it all, how would things change?_

_Tokiya: If we never found out about our past, would it still hurt whenever we see each other_?

"I still can not believe you were King Richard I." Recca hollered as he pointed at the big man of the Hokage.

Domon dismissed his friend's condescending manner by posing ala-Superman, flashing a 100-watt smile and wagging his eyebrows.

"It just doesn't add up." Recca added as he seated himself on the loveseat of the Sakoshita living room.

"If you ask me, you're just jealous because Domon-nii is more famous than you were." Kauro uttered adjusting himself on a bean bag.

"It's natural for a sea monkey to be jealous of a gorilla." Tokiya stated as he rested his head on the palm of his hand with his arm supported by the sofa's armrest looking perpetually bored.

"At least I'm man enough to know my past life, Mikagami." Recca directed his smirk at the upper classman.

Tokiya ignored the jibe knowing fully well that the ninja was clueless as usual.

Kagerou had let it slip that, if they wanted to, Kuro Kagami could show them their past lives. Something that Tokiya and Fuuko found out on their own. She told them that long ago, the Hokage of the past consulted the device regarding issues like politics and even marriage. After all, they say that the past was a valuable teacher. With the right blood offering, they could see the memories and past life of a person but technically any blood would do. Only, it wouldn't yield the same effect.

When Kagerou mentioned that some of the Hokage's successfully glimpsed their soulmates, the rest of Hokage seemed overjoyed and took turns on the device.

When Recca shoved the device to Tokiya, he refused to use it saying that he had no interest with and use of the information whatsoever. Domon, on the other hand, begged Fuuko on bended knees to use the device and discover if she was Berengaria in her past life therefore confirming that they were meant for each other. That scene ended with Domon on his way to Timbuktu thanks to… shall we say Fuuko's upper arm and body strength?

Fuuko had reasoned that she was not looking for a soulmate. That she will find hers when they were both ready, a sentiment that gained Yanagi and the rest of Hokage's understanding. Tokiya thought to himself, 'Did our kind even have soulmates?'

No questions were made after that but Tokiya had expressly asked Kagerou for the privilege of keeping Kuro Kagami. He dreaded the fact that his 'friends' might be curious enough to discover his or Fuuko's past lives for themselves. Since then, he had custody of the Dark Mirror.

"Let me see." Fuuko stated snapping Tokiya out of his recollections. "Who squealed like a girl when he found out that his Hime was in love with him in a past life? Who here knows the answer?"

Domon who was thinking of payback, Kauro who enjoyed Fuuko's antics and Ganko who thought the situation was rather funny raised their hands exuberantly. Even Tokiya who was fond of torturing the Hokage leader flicked his other hand in affirmation.

"That's not funny." Recca scowled.

"Only to you Recca-nii." Ganko giggled.

"You. I ought to gut you alive." Recca addressed the threat to Fuuko.

"Try." Fuuko challenged.

"Come here you Amazon incarnate." Recca yelled.

"You are way off the mark." Tokiya whispered the snide remark.

Recca flicked his head to the elder teen. "You were probably Nero in your past life."

Fuuko rolled her eyes and answered for Mikagami. "Better be a caesar than a vassal."

Recca scratched his head and looked at Tokiya and at Fuuko back and forth. "What pact have you two formed that you're suddenly ganging up on me?"

"None." Tokiya and Fuuko simultaneously said then they turned their heads to look at the other at the same time.

Their eyes momentarily connected before they turned to look at Recca, again at the same time. Recca's eyes scrunched at such display of synchronicity while Ganko giggled and Domon and Kauro guffawed.

"What just happened here?" Yanagi asked as she entered the living room with a tray of sweets and snacks followed by a housekeeper holding a tray with glasses and a pitcher of juice.

"Fuuko-nee and Tokiya-nii are unintentionally being funny." Ganko explained.

"That and Recca-nii is losing the word war." Kauro added.

Yanagi approached her ninja and patted his head. "Aww, Recca-kun, you know you'll never win against those two. They practice everyday."

"Somehow, that doesn't sound nice to me, Yanagi-chan." Fuuko frowned.

Yanagi simply smiled at her friend.

Nearly two hours passed when the group decided to adjourn the meeting. It was short beyond the norm but it was only Saturday and they could still meet up tomorrow. Besides, Yanagi was scheduled to have dinner in some swanky restaurant with her parents that evening and she still had to prepare for that.

While everyone else was getting ready to leave, Fuuko grabbed Recca and dragged him to a secluded corner.

"I need a favor from you." She said unabashedly.

"Oh come on now, Fuu. After ridiculing me and ultimately siding with Fridge-boy this afternoon, you expect me to do a favor for you?" Recca sneered.

"Recca, we're best friends." She reminded him slapping his arm gently.

Recca winced. Her hand was too dense that even the gentlest slap was like hitting a boulder.

"Really?" He sarcastically replied.

"Please, Recca, it's surreal seeing you jealous of Mikagami over me." Fuuko said examining her nails like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I'm not…" He started to say but breathed deeply instead realizing that he was a tad bit jealous because his childhood friend sided with his rival-of-sorts. "Okay… What do you want?"

"Can you and Kauro bring Ganko home?" She asked.

"Okay…" Recca tentatively agreed.

"Thanks. Make sure she gets home safely."

"Course! I happen to be the most capable man out there, ya know. You're lucky I live a few blocks away from you. Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm buying school stuff: a pen, an extra notebook, some pencils. I just don't want to tire Ganko out. That and she keeps pointing things and it's embarrassing when she has tantrums." Fuuko said.

"It ain't the first day of school, Fuu." Recca teased.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently, I make more use of my school supplies."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Recca retaliated.

Mikagami covertly listened to this small conversation and was determined to find out what Kirisawa was really up to.

The said puprple-headed woman was walking- wandering really according to Tokiya's meaning of the word. And he'd been following her since she left the Sakoshita Residence. He was half-wondering why he was doing this and fully aware that he would be in deep trouble if she found out.

Fuuko was letting her mind roam free. She had been thinking a lot lately. She breathed deeply and locked her hands behind her head. Tilting her head slightly backwards, she noted how beautiful the sky's color scheme was at sunset, from light blues to reds, oranges and yellows to violet and the darkness beyond. She closed her eyes remembering how wonderfully blue the sky was that afternoon.

Just like his eyes…

Fuuko shook her head dispelling the forbidden thoughts that invaded her momentary peace of mind.

Forget it! Move on. It's useless to dwell on the past. Stop hurting yourself. She scolded herself reciting a litany that she formed whenever she thought of him.

Tokiya kept watching her from across the street while keeping pace with her stride. Fortunately, she was too preoccupied to notice he was following her. It was careless of her to close her eyes when walking out on the streets. If she got into an accident, he swore he would chain her somewhere he could keep an eye on her.

But he briefly forgot that when he saw her smile. Very few can smile like her. Not even Yanagi. Smiling was Yanagi's signature expression. On Fuuko, a genuine smile that held no trace of playing around or mischief was rare and was worth all the effort. But she quickly followed that with a shake of her head and a frown as though she suddenly had unpleasant thoughts.

Tokiya groaned. He was suppose to be at home resting after an afternoon with the Monkey Squad not on the streets of Nashikiri following one of them. But even if he tried, he knew he wouldn't rest easy not knowing what was troubling her so. Just a few more minutes and he promised himself that he'd go home even if she didn't.

Resuming his attention on her, he realized she had gone a few blocks ahead. And the reason that she managed to put such distance between them was because she was running. Did she realize that he was following her? More importantly, would he bother exhausting himself just to follow her? Tokiya clucked his tongue, irritated at the answer to his own question.

"Lev, wait!" Fuuko shouted.

Really, she did not expect to see him but there he was, leaning on a lamppost not far from where she stood before he wove into the rest of the pedestrians. She didn't need second-thoughts. She knew that the short dark hair and amethyst eyes on that aristocratic face belonged to Leviathan, Demon of Envy and one of the Seven.

She was running faster but she couldn't seem to catch up with him until he vanished into the crowd. Fuuko was deciding whether she'd take a left turn at the intersection but her mind was made up for her when she saw a young man with long dark brown hair and black eyes, a small face and wore large earrings with a star motif wave at her from across the street.

Mammon, the Demon of Greed. She named him silently. She was halfway across the street when she stood rooted on the spot. Shock, fear, confusion and a thousand other unnamed emotions paralyzed her because, on the other side of the street leaning casually on the wall was the same gray eyes that kept her awake these past few days. He had many names but she whispered the first he was given.

"Lucifer…"

Tokiya saw her cross the street but he did not expect her to stay there. Just as he feared, the sound of fast wheels got louder by the second. This part of Nashikiri was not usually teeming with vehicles but the community bus was right on time and was speeding her way. In a matter of minutes, Kirisawa Fuuko would lie flat on the pavement. And her only chance of escape was if she snapped out of the trance he thought she was in or if, by some miracle, he was fast enough to get to her. Miki's Idaten would have been of great use at that moment. He thought.

Tokiya crossed and proceeded to run on her side of the street praying that he makes it to her on time.

Fuuko hardly knew what happened. One minute she was staring at Lucifer. At the next, she was already across the street with absolutely no sign of him. However, she became aware of the arm that wrapped itself around her slim waist and another around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him.

A familiar dark, mysterious and musky scent mingled with something sweet like… roses invaded her senses. Yes, she was safe and comfortable in his warmth.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Fuuko nodded, completely distrusting her voice to answer for her. As she stared at the back of the community bus that almost ended her train of thoughts permanently.

He was just in time. He was just in time. Tokiya told himself over and over again as he panted heavily next to her across the street. But despite the fact that he strained his muscle groups to reach her in time, someone else had beaten him to it. And he currently held her close to him.

"Fuuko, are you alright?" Tokiya asked while he stared at the man who saved her.

Fuuko looked to her side where Tokiya watched her and her savior carefully.

"I'm alright." She replied.

He was tall, probably as tall as Mikagami. She thought of the man who saved her. And he was looking down at her with concern written clearly on his beautiful face and expressly communicated by his emerald eyes.

"Thank you." Fuuko managed to say to the beautiful stranger.

"I can't let a sinfully beautiful woman like you go to heaven, can I?" He smiled at her. "Be careful next time."

"I'll be careful." Fuuko smiled vainly trying to place where this easy familiarity between them came from.

Tokiya was sure that the stranger was aware that he was watching them. He even directed a sly smile at him. For some unknown reason, Tokiya immediately hated his guts.

The green-eyed man suddenly leaned in and kissed Fuuko's cheek earning an automatic blush on the Fuujin wielder's face.

He snickered and whispered near her ear so only she could hear, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, my dear screech owl."

He smiled once more before he waved and left running his hand along his long red hair leaving her staring at him in utter surprise.

"Who is he?" Tokiya asked when the man was beyond hearing distance.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Right. And some random man bothered saving you and managed to flirt with you after one wild circumstance." He sarcastically said.

"You know, I don't care if you believe me or not." She said forcefully poking his chest with a finger. "What are you doing here anyway? Were you following me?"

Tokiya understood why she was fuming. He did tell himself that he'll be in big trouble if she found out he was following her. Still, he was hurt. She could have been at least grateful that he was concerned for her.

"I was worried." He admitted.

Fuuko snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what's with the acting? Did Yanagi ask you to do this?"

"Excuse me?" Tokiya uttered in disbelief. "Is it really farfetched for me to be that much concerned for you?"

"Tokiya, the only person you are capable of caring for is yourself and your sister and, in extension, Yanagi." Fuuko said scathingly. "That's why we call you ice block, remember?"

"Take it back, Fuuko!" Tokiya said grabbing both her arms.

Fuuko winced. He was holding her too tight. A bit more and she was willing to bet that he might snap her bones. In fact, he was definitely going to leave bruises there. And the last thing that she needed was more reminders of him.

"Tokiya, I don't want you to be worried. If you really care and if you value my sanity…" She said as she looked straight into his eyes. "Leave me alone."

She pushed him away and ran before he could grab her again. As he watched her retreating form being consumed by the darkness that descended upon them, he felt like the world was crashing down on him.

She was wrong. She was undeniably wrong. True, he was not the expressive type and, at first, the only one he ever cared for was himself and everything that tied him to his sister. But all of that changed when he became part of the Hokage. Mostly because… dare he say it, mostly because of her.

She taught him how to feel again. She cared for all of them, cared in equal proportions that there was no room for him to feel inferior or superior to any one. And he had learned to care for her as well but whereas she had no favorites, she had become his.

And if leaving her alone would make her happy then, he prayed that he would have the fortitude to control his selfish need of her.

If it weren't for her happiness, he wouldn't care if he was the most selfish creature in the world.

Perhaps, it was for their best interests. Maybe now it would be easier for him to rein in his already confused emotions. But even so, he would continue to watch over her.

Even from afar…

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Things to clear up. Mi-chan's emotions are quite conflicting from the previous chapter to this one. Well he is conflicted at the moment... (hay.. what a reason) And Fuuko seems to be very moody. (And both of them are like so OOC...) Blame the plot and the need for them to be so dramatic.

About the demons:

I mentioned Mammon and Leviathan. I'll reveal the others in the succeeding chapters and like the Archangels they are also played by various anime characters. Can you guess who played Mammon and Lev here?

Fuuko's savior: Guess who he is and his true role in this fic and the anime character who portrayed him (While you're at it). I rather think that it is a little obvious as he is the only person who fits the description well (I think). On the mention of the **screech owl**. In some versions of the Bible, the screech owl of Isaiah 14 is the term that refers to Lilith. So that's another clue.

Oi... Hope you liked the chapter enough to leave a review. And do tell me what you think about this chapter. I'll be updating MIAB one of these days. I'm just finishing the chapter.

Again, this chapter is not proof-read so errors... _mea culpa, mea culpa_...

See you next chapter..

Yours,

Anne Raven


	11. Of Allies and Foes

A/N: I have a very long end note which I hope is informative...

Acknowledgments:

I really couldn't thank you guys enough for the wonderful reviews and support you give this fic.

**Malora-chan**: I hope this is informative and helps you on your fic. Good job on guessing the real role of Fuuko's savior. I'm sending you a few more references. Hope you don't get swamped because I know I did when I did research for this.

**thepinkmartini**: wonder no more. Enjoy...

**Suryasree**: You flatter me too much... I just made a few connections here and there and really am just as surprised as you guys how the facts for this fic fit well with Mi-chan and Fuuko and FoR and everything else. Hope you like this chappie.

**Aki-chan**: I truly hope this update is soon enough and I hope you like this. I was poring over this for weeks already and well results for the NLE won't come out 'til next week. The wait kills me. ahaha... I pray that you don't get too stressed with work.

**Satomika-chan**: got whiff that you're feeling angst-y at the moment. I hope this helps get you out of the feeling. Happy reading.

**This chapter is and always will be for you.**

Standard Disclaimers still apply.

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 11: Of Allies and Foes

_13__ Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends. __14__ You are my friends if you do what I command. __15__ I no longer call you servants, because a servant does not know his master's business. Instead, I have called you friends, for everything that I learned from my Father I have made known to you._

_John 15:13-15_

People enter our lives whether we want them to or not. Some of them come in passing. Some of them stay and make an indelible mark. Some of them leave and take away bits and pieces of us. While a fair share of them return, others never come back.

**-Superbia and the Lord of All Demons-**

Funny… how love can turn into hate with the slightest provocation; how the smallest of lies can blow things out of proportion; and how secrets can tear people apart.

Sad isn't it? But I live, I thrive, I revel in these perversions and I take credit as the catalyst of a number of them.

Yes, I like this, the human Samael has become; consumed as he is by his anger, his insatiable thirst for revenge, his overwhelming grief; easy prey for the wolves of the mind. And on top of that, he has chosen his sin well. Pride, my Pride. It blinds him.

As he watched Lilith enter the school gates with their other 'choice friends', the mix of emotions eating at him were palpable or, at least, palpable to me.

But it is his Pride that calls to me. It prevents him from associating with them. He shuns them despite the fact that he craves their company. It is this same Pride that I will use for his undoing.

**-Thine Enemies Come-**

Unbeknownst to Tokiya, an otherworldly being had been watching him the moment he entered the classroom. Little did he know that this same malicious entity had something planned for him. He stood by the classroom window and watched the rest of Team Hokage enter the school premises. Hanabishi occasionally ran ahead while Fuuko ran after him with her kunais to boot but he would eventually backtrack to walk alongside Yanagi. A voice in the remote recesses of his mind told him it should have been him in the ninja's position.

He had never really been close to the team and the only person who was genuinely persistent in dragging him along was Fuuko but now that their working relationship was strained…

When the rest of his classmates started entering the previously empty room, he opted to sit instead of getting caught watching the rowdy group of lower classmen they had seldom seen him accompany already. It really wasn't a good idea to partner his name with theirs. He thought.

Right on cue as the bell rang signaling the start of classes, the homeroom teacher entered with powerful strides towards the front and center of the room. For the rest of the class, nothing seemed to be amiss but for Tokiya who was a trained fighter, a person's stance tells so much about him. And this person's gait told him that this was definitely not his teacher. Despite that knowledge, he could not pinpoint any other clue that would tell him that this person was an impostor.

"Before we start, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate." Kazuya-sensei started after the customary greetings.

His other classmates appeared excited. New students weren't actually rare in Nashikiri even in the middle of the school year but it was rather rare for new students to get into his class. They were, after all, the cream of the Nashikiri crop and all of his classmates had been the same faces he encountered the previous year. So, this student must be exceptional, not that Tokiya cared.

The classroom door opened and he heard his female classmates gasp audibly; the noise interrupting him from reading their supposed lesson. Finally, curiosity won over and he ventured to look at the new student. Tokiya almost dropped his textbook or rather hurled it forward the moment his eyes strayed at front. The unmistakable long red hair and emerald eyes belonged to Fuuko's savior the other day.

"Class, meet Hatanaka Ash, your new classmate. I expect all of you would get along well." The teacher said. And with a mischievous smile Kazuya-sensei added, "And Mikagami-san, as our top student, I think it wise if you would tour Hatanaka-san around on his first day."

There it was again; the subtle hints that told him this person was not who he appeared to be and the matching smile Hatanka flashed disturbed him. As Hatanaka sat, Tokiya saw his teacher nod at the new student and a momentary flash of grey eyes that replaced the light browns and a black mark that ran across the left eye which in a blink vanished.

Time flew by fast and it was lunch time. As much as Tokiya wished it weren't, he really had no choice but to follow his sensei's wishes and allow the new student to tag along.

"Mikagami-san…" Hatanaka called.

If there was one similar thing between Fuuko and her savior, it was that they were both annoying.

"What is it, Hatanaka-san?"

"Those classrooms, what year uses those classrooms?" Hatanaka stopped and jerked his head towards the classrooms one floor lower which were visible from the hallway they were walking on.

Tokiya knew exactly the answer to his questions. He had in fact been watching a certain room on this part of the hallway for a couple of months already. He chanced to look at that said classroom and what he saw alarmed him.

Standing near the classroom of Sakoshita Yanagi was a tall young man with short dirty blonde hair, his sharp red-brown eyes intent on the room as though he could see through the thick wall. His face, Tokiya can only remember but once in his entire memory, and a sharp memory he had. It was in a war, a grand war between angels and demons. What worries him is that this man is one of the latter and was known as the Demon of Wrath, Amon.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hatanak politely asked.

As he faced the red-head, he was glad that nothing betrayed the anxiety he was feeling. When Tokiya looked back at Yanagi's classroom, the demon was no longer there.

"Let's go." Tokiya hissed as he turned and started walking again.

"Are you always this… ill-tempered, for lack of a better word, Mikagami-san?"

"The less you talk to me, the better we'll get along." Tokiya retorted.

Amon walked briskly towards an awning where a man had been waiting for him. If Tokiya bothered to look back, he would have recognized that man as his homeroom teacher.

"Report, Amon."

"Lilith is still unaware that I'm following her." The blonde demon said.

"I'm getting tired of this body. It's ugly!"

"But effective, my Lord. Did you see what Ash did?" An evil grin spread across his face. Seeing Kazuya-sensei motion for him to explain further, he continued, "The cunning kitsune convinced Samael to look my way when I was standing in front of Sakoshita Yanagi's classroom and I'm sure he did not see Lilith enter it." Amon added, his smile turning wider.

The answering smile was just as evil and just as wide if not more.

"Wonderful! I never thought we could use the innocent and good little Yanagi for our purposes. She is no fighter; command the lesser demons to watch over her. As for Ash, I have to commend him, and you, on a job well done. Carry on."

The demon bowed and left. While watching his servant walk away, Lucifer vacated the body of the teacher he possessed and left it lying on the cold floor, the panicked screams of various students getting louder as they gathered around the unconscious teacher.

Cafeteria atmosphere didn't do anything to lighten Mikagami's mood. It was hot, crowded and suffocating. No wonder he never really liked it here. But since the Hokage would be in the rooftop, Fuuko included, he wouldn't be able to hide out there.

Hatanaka was good-naturedly nodding and waving at the shy greetings some female students were throwing his way. If there was one thing Tokiya liked about the new guy, it would be his capability to distract his fanclub.

"Your friends are waving at you." He noted.

"I don't have friends." Tokiya retorted.

"But I remember you were with her the other day, Mikagami-san."

Tokiya instantly knew who he was talking about. Surely enough, the rest of the Hokages were on one side of the cafeteria; Hanabishi and Ishijima were frantically waving at him, Yanagi was smiling and Fuuko was poignantly ignoring him.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting. It's rude to do so."

Tokiya felt Hatanka push him roughly towards his 'friends'.

"It's so nice for you to join us, Mikagami-sempai." Yanagi greeted.

"I don't think nice is the right word, Hime." Recca mused.

He let out a loud yelp because apparently, Yanagi kicked his shin under the table. Domon guffawed but Fuuko remained focused on her… book? Alright, she was really ignoring him.

"You must be the new kid. Ishijima Domon, man." Domon grinned.

"Hanabishi Recca." Recca managed to squeak out still clutching his hurting leg.

"I'm Yanagi Sakoshita. I hope you're enjoying your stay here in Nashikiri." She smiled sweetly.

"Ah yes, I'm Hatanaka Ash. Pleased to meet all of you." He smiled at them once then dismissed them, focusing his whole attention to Fuuko. "I believe we've met." He told her.

Tokiya raised an eyebrow and even Recca seemed a little offended that Yanagi's greeting was totally snubbed. Realizing she was spoken to, Fuuko decided to look up from her book and her famous grin immediately lightened her face.

"I think we have but I haven't given you my name yet. I'm Kirisawa Fuuko, Hatanaka-sempai."

Hatanaka finally left Tokiya's side and took an empty chair from a nearby table and sat beside Fuuko.

"Please call me Ash."

"Then I'd love it if you'd call me Fuuko." She offered.

"Where'd you get this bozo, Mikagami?" Recca whispered.

The teens were positioned in such a manner that Yanagi was seated beside Fuuko on the other side of the table, Recca sat beside her and Domon was supposedly seated beside Fuuko until Ash wedged a chair between them. Domon took another empty chair and placed it in between his and Recca's chairs. Surprisingly, Tokiya took the offered seat.

"Believe me Hanabishi; I never wanted to bring him here." He said.

"I don't like him." Domon mused.

The three Hokage men continued this hushed conversation until the end of lunch time, completely agreeing on their mutual dislike of the new student.

**-Luxuria and the Demon in Disguise-**

"No wonder you love it here so much. It brings you closer to your element."

Fuuko turned to look at the owner of the unexpected yet familiar voice. They were in the school's rooftop watching the rest of the student populace leave the campus soon after dismissal.

"What are you thinking about?" Ash asked as he moved closer towards her.

"A while ago I was thinking how humans can go on with their lives totally unwitting of the forces that could change them forever." She started. She turned to look at his emerald eyes and said, "But now, I'm wondering who you really are."

Ash covered his mouth with a hand as he chuckled briefly.

"You seriously have not figured it out yet? You were the one who gave me the name, you know." He said in between chuckles.

His beautiful eyes bore into hers and Fuuko knew she had to look away, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Beautiful…" Ash whispered as he suddenly ran a finger across her left cheek and the familiarity of his touch shocked her.

"You flatter me too much." She joshed trying her best not to appear like a smitten maiden.

"Ah, but you're used to it." He replied.

Fuuko placed a finger on her chin as she seriously contemplated on the mysteries of his identity. Her eyes widened when realization hit her.

"Ash!" She voiced, whipping her head towards the young man. "I never thought I'd ever see you again Ashmedai, specially not like this. The Asmodeus I know has silver hair, cute kitty ears and striking topaz eyes. Not that you don't look absolutely gorgeous at the moment."

Realizing how straightforward her statement sounded, Fuuko immediately bit her bottom lip and looked away while Asmodeus laughed louder than a while ago, his eyes lightening and brimming with mirth.

"I love it that you're as frank as I remember you. Believe me, Lilith. It's me."

Fuuko jolted at the mention of her former name. No one had called her that directly to her face in this lifetime.

"To what honor do I owe you this visit, Ash?" She decided to look at a throng of students exiting the school gates at that moment.

Turning serious, Asmodeus took a step nearer her. "I'll say this straight to the point without preemptory speeches the way you always wanted them. We want you back. The Dark Lord is preparing another gathering and we want you with us." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, whispering near her ear, "You have no idea how much I want you. I've been dying to have you back."

Fuuko smiled as she ran a finger on the cheek of her former demon lover.

"A tempting proposition, Asmodeus. Very tempting…"

**-Allies-in-Waiting-**

Drumming his fingers on the teacher's table, sitting on the chair with the authority it's worth, Tokiya looked every bit like a principal berating aberrant students.

"Elaborate." He drawled.

Earlier that noon, life was trying his patience to its last letter with Hatanka's unnecessary appearance in Team Hokage's life like he had always been a staple there, especially with Fuuko. Add Amon's unwanted appearance in front of Yanagi's classroom. He had wanted to cast the said one time occurrence as a pigment of his imagination but it was a futile attempt because later that afternoon, not one but two angels appeared in his empty classroom. At the moment, he indulged in questioning them.

"As we were saying," Raphael began jumping up and sitting like an Indian on the teacher's table. "Satan is organizing the first biggest gathering in the span of many millennia and it's her that he wants this time."

Gritting his teeth, Tokiya ventured to stretch his patience a little longer. "I heard you the first time, Raph. What I want to know is why he wants her badly. What could possibly be so special about Kirisawa Fuuko that the Lord of Gehenna would want to start war for her?"

Raphael's eyes grew the size of tennis balls as he reverted into a chibi form and stared at Tokiya. Even Uriel looked at him with an expression of utter disbelief.

"You have not thought about it?" Uriel asked.

"Don't you care?" Raphael questioned in unison with Uriel's query.

"No!" He answered not clarifying which question he answered. "And stop looking at me like that, Raph." He commanded.

"Geez, Sa…" The blonde stopped midword when Tokiya pinned him with a murderous glare. Still in his chibi form, he ran for cover and ended up behind Uriel.

With an amused smile at his friend's childishness, Uriel continued where the blonde left off, "Aside from Satan absolutely adoring her, the rarity of her circumstance is intriguing. The fallen angels talk of her coming; the cherubim and seraphim, likewise. The demons even worship the very ground she walks on."

"I vaguely remember Fuuko telling me that 'they' seemed to be more aware of her." Tokiya supplied.

"You haven't heard half of it. " Raphael interjected from the safety of his makeshift hiding place. "They call her the **New Trinity**. It's phenomenal!"

"An angel in the Beginning turned into a demon and now in the form of a human. Do you know how rare that is? Given that our kind is rarely given the chance to assume a human form. Satan is going to use this, going to use her for whatever evil purpose which is currently in his head." Uriel explained.

"Does she know this?" Tokiya asked.

"Yes, she does," said the red headed young man who casually leaned unnoticed on the door frame of the now opened classroom. "Or at least she's going to find out." He added.

"Michael," Tokiya called in a whisper as he unconsciously stood and faced the Archangel.

Michael answered with a smirk. The ever confident Archangel stood straight displaying an aura of command he always exuded but his limp betrayed his true state when he moved forward.

"Mike!" Raphael and Uriel shouted in accordance.

"What happened to you?" The blonde asked, examining the wounds that were well concealed by his all-black ensemble.

"I'm sorry, Samael." Michael muttered as Uriel seated him on one of the numerous chairs in the room.

The intensity of Michael's gaze alerted Tokiya. Whatever the red-headed swordsman was going to say, he was not going to like it. They had never been really close but they respected each other and had always fought on the same side, among other things. So, a wounded Michael didn't bode well.

"What happened?"

"I was pre-occupied with the preparations for the war that I didn't notice the malignant entities that surrounded her. I tried rushing to her side but Amon blocked me. At first, it was an even match, and I dare say I had the upper hand but Satan appeared and so you see…" He winced as Raphael probed a deep wound.

The highschool bishounen started pacing. Demons running amuck in his school; Kirisawa pursued and a wounded Archangel, things were getting a little out of hand.

"There are three of us and two of them. We can still catch up. We can't just let them get big sis." Raphael suggested.

"There are three of them as well, Raph. I wasn't able to pick up who the other one was and besides, this is Satan. As much as I hate to admit it, we'll be hard pressed to match him. He was already at the top of the Angelic Hierarchy before we even became Archangels."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Uriel asked.

"We can wait." Michael deadpanned.

"We can't let them take Lilith just like that!" Raphael bellowed as he paused from healing Michael.

"I'll quote this from Amon, 'She is safe with him, more than she'll ever be with you'. Trust Lilith. I don't think they'll force themselves to her. A rebellious Lilith is someone no one wants to cross." His amethyst eyes closed while Raphael finished healing him.

"Who's this 'him'?" Uriel asked again.

"If I knew I would have told you already."

The grim set of Michael's face told Tokiya that the tenshi exhausted his patience in answering questions but there were those that he had yet to ask and would not rest until answered since the angel appeared.

"Michael," he called. He stopped his pacing and looked at the angel and continued, "Why are you watching over Fuuko?"

The Archangel flashed an amused lop-sided grin and replied, "Because, I am her Guardian as Uriel is yours, at the moment. I am sure, Samael, that you think she would be safe but you see I am not infallible, none of us are. That's why these two were sent here. We need you." He finished, shooting glares at the other two angels.

"Hey! We were getting to that part." Raphael defended. "And you're welcome, for healing you, I mean."

The three Archangels suddenly focused their entire attention on him. Slightly perturbed by the undivided attention, Tokiya looked away and managed to ask, "Why me? I am only human. What help could I possibly give you?"

"In form, you are human; in essence, you are one of us, you would always be. So what do you say?" Uriel reassured.

Tokiya observed the slanting orange rays of the sun filtering through the classroom windows, typical on a late afternoon, and noted the great separation between the light and the shadows, a very distinct difference. And the dividing line was too thin for anything to occupy it. He understood. In a war between good and evil, there was no neutral ground. He would have to choose. But really, there was no choice because for him, there was only one option.

"Don't tell me you don't know my answer?" He replied smugly.

"Gabriel will most likely make it official and bestow you your _privileges _with His Holiness' permission, of course, but I want to return this to you." Michael took one of two sheathed swords hanging on his belt and held it towards Tokiya. "Scorpius had always belonged to you."

In a rare display of uncertainty, Tokiya bowed his head, his eyes shielded by his bangs and whispered, "I don't think I'm ready to embrace my former self yet."

Michael arched an eyebrow and walked towards him. |The tenshi grabbed his arm and shoved the hilt of the sword to his forced to open palm.

Lowering his voice so that only Tokiya could hear, Michael began, "Samael…"

The Archangel never had the patience to call him by his human name. Why should he? Samael is still who he had always been to him.

"I never thought a day like this would come. In the Beginning you had always jumped at the chance to protect her even against me, your own brother. I had come to believe that your love for her was too strong and too pure that you were willing to give up everything and **Fall **for her. I had been slow to accept that, little brother. But now that I do, why are you making me doubt that? Why do you doubt that?" Michael narrowed his eyes and gripped Tokiya's shoulder a little too tight. "It's time to wake up, Samael. Nothing changed; just your impression of her and yourself. With or without your memories, this…" Moving his hand from Samael's shoulder, he pointed at the center of his blue-eyed brother's chest.

"… does not change." He finished.

With that, Michael walked towards the light and vanished along with the last rays of the sun which sank below the horizon leaving Tokiya caught in the middle of past and present obligations, former and current priorities and thoughts of a woman who was part of his past and present and a future he didn't know what held for them.

-TBC-

A/N: As promised, The Demons:

-Lucifer, the Demon of Pride: I have mentioned before that the Lucifer here is played by Lucifer of Angel Sanctuary, the most gorgeous Lucifer I have ever seen. LOL. BTW, Superbia is the Latin for Pride. I also mentioned somewhere in the previous chapters that some cultures and religions considered Lucifer and Samael as the same entity. For this fic, I made use of facts that say they were different beings, Samael being one of the Archangels. But there were facts that came from Samael-who-was-Lucifer which I used for Tokiya/Samael's role. You'll understand this. Read on. It's here in the end notes.

-Amon, the Demon of Wrath: this demon is played by Light Yagami from Death Note. I thought he was perfect for the role and if he weren't this demon I don't know who would be.

-Leviathan, the Demon of Envy: When I disclosed the characters who played the Archangels, I mentioned that the original Oriphiel was supposedly CC but since I wanted Lelouch from Code Geass here, CC had to give way. This is where Lulu ended up as. The guy is quite similar to Light in some aspects and I could really picture the two of them as demons. (In a good way… If possible LOL)

-Mammon, the Demon of Greed: This guy is played by Hao Asakura from Shaman King. As cute as he is, he strikes me as a very avaricious person. He's power hungry for Kami's sake! So he ended up here.

-Asmodeus/Ashmedai, the Demon of Lust: This bishie is played by (Yes, a lot of you guys got it right) Kurama from YuYu Hakusho. What can I say? The guy is a natural youkai and irresistible, gorgeous, drool-worthy, (insert your adjectives here), something I want a demon of lust to be. (specially when he is in his merciless Youko form… gah… I should stop this now before I melt into puddles) The name he is using is from his stepfather in the YYH series and Ash is well from the Sumerian form of his name, Ashmedai. He was mentioned in Chapters 7 and 8 in passing and was supposedly more prolific in the war part but I edited that so that when he appears to save Fuuko, there would be bigger impact. BTW, Luxuri is the Latin for extravagance but in contemporary times, it is used to refer to the cardinal sin, Lust.

There are two more major demons in this fic and they would be introduced in the succeeding chapters. I'll introduce their characters when they appear but for now, I'll give you their names.

-Belphegor, the Demon of Sloth

-Beelzebub, the Demon of Gluttony

Another fact: I assume that some of you may be shocked to discover that Michael is actually Samael's brother. I mentioned some point in this fic that I had lots and lots and lots of mysteries and this is one of it. It kinda explains why Michael immediately had this intense dislike of Lilith in the Beginning. She was after all the reason why his brother had _fallen._ It's also why Lilith noted that when Michael and Samael fought in Eden, they appeared as though they had sparred before or were equally matched. As brothers, I think they should at least have similar if not the exact same fighting techniques. Besides, Ran Fujimiya who plays Michael has this uncanny resemblance to Tokiya. ( Don't you think so?) And both are wonderful swordsmen.

I got this from references that say Samael and Michael were brothers, twins actually. But the thing is, this Samael is the Samael-who-is-also-Lucifer. So technically, it's Lucifer who's Michael's brother. But since I liked the idea, I used it in the context of Tokiya's relationship with Michael.

About the name of the swords:

Nyx, the demon sword of Lilith: Nyx is actually one of many Sumerian night goddesses and well since Lilith is also connected to the night, I simply made the connection. (Nyx such a cute name)

Scorpius, the heaven sword of Samael: I mentioned in the previous chapters that Samael is the ruling Archangel of the zodiac sign Scorpio (Yay Scorpio!). He is also the ruling angel of Aries but to make him Tokiya-specific, I chose to name the sword Scorpius. (really the Mi-chan and Fuu's similarities to Lilith and Samael baffle me... too perfect at times, it's freaky)

This might not be mentioned but I'm giving the facts anyway… Michael's sword is Regulus, the brightest star in the constellation Leo (Lucky Leos get Ran). Gabriel's sword is Carcinus, Latin name for the zodiac Cancer.

This is what the longest end note I've ever written in my 4 month old ffnet career. And well, I haven't proof read. (Again!) But I hope you like this enough to review. Please do tell me what you think about this fic.

Lovelots,

Anne Raven


	12. Transfiguration

A/N: I'd like to extend my most heartfelt gratitude to you guys for two reasons. First for reading and supporting my fics. Thank you for sharing this story with me. I really appreciate it very much. Second is for praying for me at the time I was reviewing and taking my board exam. Your prayers helped a lot. And I'm happy to tell you guys that I passed. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

About the fic: I kinda promised MIAB but then I think my muse for that momentarily deserted me and so I wrote this instead. I promised to give you guys the characters who portrayed the other two demons and I will...

**Belphegor**, the Demon of Sloth: played by Dee Laytner from Fake. Most of the demons are serious characters and I kinda liked someone who wasn't. So I placed Dee here. I rather think he's perfect for the role.

**Beelzebub**, the Demon of Gluttony: I really wanted to change this character but whenever I tried imagining the scenes that have him in it, this character's face is like glued to it and I couldn't change it anymore. He's played by Fat MajinBoo from Dragonball. Yes... Pink Fat Funny.

I placed them here so you could see all the faces of the demons and angels when your minds eye lives this chapter.

Acknowledgments: individual replies in my end notes will answer some requests and questions. Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic.

Warning: Not proof-read!

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 12: Transfiguration

_**3**__And he said:__"Truly I tell you, unless you change and become like little children, you will never enter the kingdom of heaven.__**4**__Therefore, whoever takes the lowly position of this child is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven._

_-Matthew 18:3-4_

**-Lesson in History-**

It is an utter mystery why heaven operates in numbers of either three or seven and no amount of reasoning could ever solve it. Why is the Father in the form of a Trinity? Why did Christ die at three o'clock? Why didn't the story of Creation stop at the sixth day when all God did on the seventh was rest? Why are there only seven Virtues, seven Beatitudes?

That was what Tokiya Mikagami mused about. The Archangels seem to follow that unspoken rule because they almost always appear to him in groups of three.

"It's time, little brother." Michael stated.

Tokiya rose from his living room couch and followed his solemn brother wherever Michael may lead him while the ever bubbly Raphael walked side by side the calm Uriel behind him. No matter how heavenly their party was, Tokiya still felt that they were walking a procession towards the executioner's block and he was the prisoner to be beheaded.

Tokiya caught a glimpse of his wristwatch. Seven o'clock in the evening the day after the Archangels appeared to him seem to be the right time for an assembly.

After many millennia, the Seven Archangels who made up the Angelic Council convened once again. But instead of meeting in one of the halls assigned to them in heaven, they were gathered at the rooftop of Tokiya's apartment building.

If he was the type who laughed freely, he would have done so already.

"Welcome, Samael." Gabriel greeted.

"Truth be told, it's a bit queer seeing all of you here." He replied as he scanned the faces he remembered from a memory care of Kuro Kagami.

"Yes, I suppose it is; but now that we're complete, we could proceed." Gabriel ushered Tokiya further out into the open sky with Michael following them close behind.

Once settled beside Oriphiel and Zarachiel, Raphael leaned over to Uriel and questioned, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Uriel snorted and turned towards the blonde. "Do you honestly believe that we are needed here?" We're just here to watch, Raph."

Once again in his chibi form, Raphael stared at Uriel with wide eyes until the head of a mallet struck and caused a lump on his.

"What was that for, Ori?" He stage whispered while he massaged the abused spot.

Oriphiel plared at him and hissed, "You are distracting! I have never seen the Demiurge at work before so please, stop being silly, Raph."

Oriphiel thought hard. Not only was she the youngest looking member of the Council, she was in fact the youngest of them and she had always wondered what the world was like before she was created, back to the time when God and the Demiurgos, the agents of Creation, shaped the universe. Tonight was the first time she would witness the powers of Creation, the Demiurge, used this way.

Raphael immediately straightened the moment Oriphiel mentioned the Demiurge. |It was a special nearly mythical power few know about and even fewer possessed. In fact, for a very long time he thought that the only Demiurgos was Gabriel but during the time of Daniel, Raphael found out that Michael was given the gift when the Guardian angels of Greece and Persia fled from him, the angel of Israel.

"Listen, children. Let me tell you a story about Creation and the Powers-that-Be long before you rose from the Dust." Uriel started. "Gabriel was one of the firsts of our kind and it was natural that he would receive the Demiurge. Of our Council, the next who came into being were the brothers Michael and Samael, I followed shortly after. We were all males then."

"And somewhere between us, Lilith was given life as the first female." Raphael cut in.

A knowing smile flashed on Uriel's face. "Yes, Raph. After Lilith, our kind was made of equal counts of males and females. Ah but the point is, none was given the Demiurge anymore."

"How did Michael become Demiurgos then?" Zarachiel asked.

"Azazel, as you know, is the greatest smith of both Heaven and Hell or wherever he is at present. To him, God commanded to make three swords according to His strict specifications during the time he was still an angel. All of them were blessed before during and after their creation. Once done, all three went into the hands of Gabriel but they already had owners in mind, Michael being one of them."Uriel paused.

Seeing that the three elder angels were still busy taking their time, he proceeded. "The three swords were named as such: Creation, Destruction and Judgment."

"Why are you telling this to us, Uriel?" Oriphiel asked.

Uriel smiled. "Because this is the story of the Demiurge. The father knew that the three swords were not for Gabriel to wield alone. The swords were created so that they stand as the symbolic representation of the Demiurge. And a single angel can not carry the burden of so much power by himself."

"—In truth, the swords were created with their Keepers in mind but something happened, the very reason why the three swords ended in Gabriel's hands the day they were finished."

"—The angel for whom Destruction was made for… defected. But the gift was given. The sword was made. That is why Lucifer, the Light Bringer, was, remains to be and will forever hold the title of Demiurgos."

"—And so, they were the original three: Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. By default, Michael had taken up Destruction. The question remains, however. Who holds Judgment? The answer is simple, young ones. The three swords never left the hands of the Council. They only assumed names preferred by their Keepers."

"Gabriel's Carcinus is Creation." Zarachiel mused.

"Michael's Regulus is Destruction, isn't it?" Oriphiel concluded.

"Samael's Scorpius is Judgment? Samael is Demiurgos?"

"Yes and no, Raph. Samael is the Keeper of the Demiurge but not in himself Demiurgos. Michael was adamant that Tokiya Mikagami take up Scorpius yesterday afternoon for that sole reason . It's rather hard to be the custodian of so much power. But for now, watch because the Keepers are ready to release the Demiurge." Uriel finished.

Uriel, Raphael, Oriphiel and Zarachiel faced the three men baring naked swords in their hands. Uriel contained his mirth at the sight of their comrades. It seems that Samael was just given the same history lesson and by the set of his face he looked ready for the job to be done.

He should be. Uriel thought. It was him after all that they would change.

**-Changeling: Part I-**

A mass of swirling lights streamed down from heaven. Orbs of various sizes – from pinpoints to the size of clenched fists – surrounded Tokiya and brushed his skin, entering his pores and leaving just as easily in a pixie dance. No normal human can see these lights and those who could were wise enough to stay away from them. To Tokiya, the experience left him a feeling of warmth and a sense of awakening from a very long dormancy, a heady thrum of boxed-up energy.

The Demiurge was working to change him slowly until more and more of the orbs penetrated him but no longer came out. He started feeling heavier like a pillow continuously stuffed with cotton or down. What started as warm turned searing hot and the pain increasingly became unbearable.

A silent cry came from his lips as he dropped on one knee within the boundaries of the triad of swords set upright around him.

Tokiya was determined to endure this. He trained under Meguri Kyoza long enough to know that power does not come without pain. He needed this power if he was to battle demons.

The pillar of light grew thinner and and focused its energies on him until it turned into a threadlike projection which connected Tokiya to heaven. It grew pale and became broken then vanished completely.

Tokiya was still on his knee, head bent, hair suddenly unbound. Concern was apparent on majority of the angels' faces.

"Samael," Michael called. "Stand up. Everyone's anxious to see how you've turned out."

Brushing his hair back with one hand, Tokiya looked up and stood straight with a smirk on his face.

"How do you feel?" Gabriel asked.

Tokiya drew Scorpius from where it was embedded, the weapon utterly pliant and yielding to him. He studied the intricate metalwork of the hilt and cross guard, the fine-tempered blade as thought words were written on them before he answered his senior.

"I am honestly disappointed. I thought I would regain my memories after this but… apparently not." He knitted his eyebrows proving his point.

"I am sorry about that. But we don't have the keys to the lock placed on your memories." Gabriel admitted. "However, I do hope you remember I still head this Council, which I sure you do, and therefore is in the position to give you orders again."

"Of course." Tokiya resigned.

Gabriel smiled. "I want you to share Michael's Guardianship of Lilith. Michael will assume omnipresent Guardianship while you will remain physically close to her whenever you can and watch over her, protect her if needed. We can not afford leaving her unguarded with all those demons on prowl."

"You are aware that Kirisawa and I aren't exactly in the best of terms at present?" Tokiya reminded the hazel-eyed leader.

"Then it is time to work things out with her, isn't it? Commit to this, Samael. I know you still can not bear seeing her hurt." Michael stated.

Conflicting emotions, Tokiya hated the existence of conflicting emotions. Apart of him was trying to shout out he didn't give a damn to what happens to Fuuko but another part, the more dominant, more powerful part of him agreed with Michael. He can not bear to see her hurt and most likely skewer anyone brave enough to harm a hair on her purple head, provided she does not do it first.

"I need time to think." Tokiya voiced.

Uriel looked at him from head to foot, gauging him, studying him. He was his ward after all.

"I think it's time you get reacquainted with your wings." He suggested. "I'll join you for a short flight."

"How do I do it?" Tokiya said with a shrug.

Uriel approached Tokiya while the rest of the Council watched the white-haired Guardian school his changeling ward.

"Technically, it's a body part like your hand or your foot. Try unfurling it. It's just like opening your hand only the focus is on your back." Uriel instructed.

Tokiya appeared thoughtful. Flashing his signature smirk, he quickly unbuttoned his cotton button-up shirt and motioned for Raphael to take it. Being the only female in the group, Oriphiel colored and turned away.

Michael shot a questioning look at his brother's impromptu display which Tokiya promptly answered.

"I don't want to ruin my shirt."

"Wear this then." Zarachiel handed him a linen tunic.

He donned the clothing immediately vaguely wondering what to tell his trusted tailor that he needed a few clothes modified to accommodate wings.

Doing as Uriel instructed, Tokiya envisioned the avian appendage on his back. And felt a kind of prickling akin to an itch but was not one. With a determined mindset, he unfurled his wings, the feathery tips breaking through his skin, and stretched them to their full span.

"Very good. Now, feel the plumage catching the air around you." Uriel added.

Tokiya did as he was told and was slightly pulled back by the force of the wind assaulting his wings.

"Steady, Tokiya."

Tokiya gave Uriel a look of gratitude or at least something close to it. He appreciated the use of his human name because it appears that the Council was dead set on calling him by his angel name.

"Flying is really more magic than physics for us. We were never built like birds so for the magic part, imagine gravity letting go of its hold on you. Feel it. Will it." Uriel proceeded.

Tokiya had no need to close his eyes. He didn't want to look stupid anyway. And so he saw with his very eyes how his feet distanced themselves from the ground inch by inch.

"Sharp mind, iron concentration, very good. Flapping your wings will propel you forward. You also steer with them. I'm pretty sure you could figure this out. This is where the physics kick in. So, let's go" Uriel concluded as he rose to his level and flew ahead of him.

They had gone far, very far from Tokiya's apartment building before the silence was broken.

"You can ask questions now. No one's eavesdropping. I assure you." Uriel said.

What ever did the white-haired angel want from him? A confession? Perhaps a confession is exactly what Tokiya needed.

"I'm confused." He admitted.

"About what exactly." Uriel asked in way that made Tokiya think he already knew the topic of this particular conversation so he raised his eyebrow at his Guardian instead.

"She confounds us all." He assured.

"I'm sure she does. But the difference is, you know something about her that I don't. Everyone seems to be hiding little secrets from me, secrets I think are important for me to find out." Tokiya added.

"Hmm… I honestly think they should tell you too. It would make everybody happy." Uriel admitted.

"You're not telling me?"

"It's not my secret to tell and besides, I don't know the whole story. I'm sure you don't want half baked theories and patches of the whole story, right? Ask Gabriel instead. But if you ask me, I'd rather take Fuuko's side of the story." Uriel answered.

"Hatanaka's guarding her like a watchdog. I don't like it one bit. I can hardly get near her and that's not the only problem. But I'll make sure to wrestle those secrets from her." Tokiya said.

"Are you aware that Hatanaka is a demon?" The Archangel asked.

"Yes. I've been watching him all day at school and I've suspected as much. Does the Council have a lead? Records perhaps?"

"Michael and I are trying to unearth his real identity but it seems that Lucifer himself is backing him. We're actually counting on you to find that out."

"Who's the demon closest to Lilith?" Tokiya suddenly asked after a moment of deep thought.

"If you ask me… Asmodeus is probably closest to her. They were companions. If you remember…" Realizing that Tokiya fell silent, Uriel looked at him.

Tokiya's face was set in a dangerous glower. "I'll maim him." He smugly said.

Tokiya had a few things to add to his agenda. First was to personally make sure that Hatanaka was seriously hurt. Second was to keep watch over Fuuko. But the most important would be to discover Fuuko's secrets.

Easy? Not so. But he'll make sure they're duly accomplished.

**-Changeling: Part II-**

"He doesn't care about you, Fuuko."

"I know that, Ash. No need to be redundant."

Fuuko's eyes smoldered with a brilliancy that was aimed at Ash. She was dangerous. He knew she was like hellfire, like belladonna, like a rose with many thorns.

Destructive.

Deadly.

Beautiful.

Addictive.

"I know I shouldn't state what's obvious but I want to know what's holding you back. Why can't I pull you away from it?" Ash was pensive, saying out loud words meant for himself.

As the red-head tenderly took her hand and trapped it in between both of his, Fuuko's eyes softened. A lot of people would never believe her if she said that one of the nicest people she knew was a demon. Of course, they'd never believe she was personally acquainted with one and they'd more likely believe Lady Gaga is an alien rather than the concept of a good devil. But it was true.

It was their job to be despicable, to be hated, to do evil things, to oppose the forces of good.

True, without youkai, the concept of evil might as well cease to exist. But so would the concept of good. Such is the paradox of life.

"I haven't decided on it yet. And if you force me now, I'll probably say no. It's not about what you could or couldn't do. It's not about me… or him. Ash, please understand that I have a human life to live. I have a family, friends, school. I can't just abruptly vanish." She said.

Lifting his hands with hers still in them, Asmodeus pressed his lips there. He was utterly beguiling and tender when it suits him, befitting a Demon of Lust such as himself. Fuuko thought. No wonder women fall for him. Even the way his eyebrows knitted couldn't mar the beauty of him. But he was more than that. He was her Ash.

Gently slapping his arm with her free hand, Fuuko said, "Don't look so grim. You look ugly like that." She joked.

Rolling his green eyes, Ash answered, "As if that's possible."

Fuuko gaped for a moment before laughing boisterously. "Who turned you into the Demon of Vanity?"

"It's amazing I can make you laugh. I rarely do." He sincerely said with a smile.

"You rarely make jokes." She reminded him.

"How touching. " Lucifer's voice suddenly drifted towards them.

It was a habit for Fuuko and Ash to stay over at the rooftop after classes and it was there that Lucifer caught them today.

"Still not ready, Lilith? Don't you wish to possess all that were meant to be yours? You can always bargain with me." Lucifer offered his hand and helped her stand.

Asmodeus stood aside observing as Lucifer played word games and wits with Fuuko.

"You want me to make a deal with the Devil?" The sardonic edge of her tone was highly palpable.

"Call it what you wish." He answered. "Look at you, dear. You once had beautiful long hair. Whatever made you cut it? You once had wings and now, well, you're human. Join us and you'll never need that plaything to control your own element." He baited.

While the Lord of Hell enumerated those many possibilities, a mirror appeared in front of Fuuko and Lucifer ushered Fuuko towards it by her shoulders. He made her look at the image of her former self. She absent-mindedly raked her hands through her hair and noted the continuity of its length already passed her shoulders.

She looked back but the wings weren't there, only in the reflection.

"Just a taste of what you could have again."

"Boss, is that your tactic? Tease Lilith?" Amon said as he appeared from nowhere.

"Any deals sealed yet?" Followed Leviathan.

"Whoa! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" The dark-haired Belphegor, Demon of Sloth, exclaimed.

"Sixteen years, Belphegor, you still don't know Lilith was reborn? Who do you think we were talking about?" Mammon chided.

"Oh, I was not talking about Lilith," came his retort. "Asmodeus, you look absolutely delicious in your human form." He winked at the fox-demon.

"Damn you, faggot." Asmodeus growled as he changed into his youkai form.

"Well, what do you know? The Rulers of Hell are complete." Lucifer blissfully announced while rubbing his palms together.

Fuuko knew this wasn't exactly true. Beelzebub was nowhere to be seen but she had no intention of pointing that out. Lucifer wouldn't care anyway.

"Now, my beauty, the Rulers are here to pay homage to you. Say hi to them." He took her hand and presented her to the rest of the demons.

Fuuko was fighting the urge to blush and gathered all her guts to meet their gazes. She was never that close to them. She respected them because they deserved respect. She worked with them longer than she had chance with the angels but they never developed the easy camaraderie that was natural to the Council. They were even pitted against each other at times and it didn't help that Lucifer doted on her.

Hugs and kisses were highly unacceptable and so she opted to give them a dignified nod and was relieved that she met their approval.

"Hush everyone." Lucifer raised both his palms and cocked his head to the side while the rest of them kept quiet. "We have company. Asmodeus, take on Michael. Amon, go for Gabriel. Lev, face Uriel. Mammon, you have Raphael. Belphegor, Zarachiel. Leave the rest to me."

Lucifer suddenly grabbed Fuuko by the arm a little too tight. He was keeping her close but she still managed to get a lay of the land, so to speak, patiently waiting… for him.

**-Boundaries and Higher Walls to Climb-**

"Father, I pray we are not too late." Raphael pleaded.

The six Archangels were rushing from heaven as fast as they could after Tokiya tipped Uriel that he felt the presence of seven demons in his school. At the same time, Michael noted the presence of Lucifer himself near Fuuko.

"Don't panic, Raph. We'll get there in time." Gabriel pacified.

"What took you so long?" Tokiya grumbled.

He met the rest of the Angels not far from Nashikiri and joined them as they flew towards his school.

"We had to make provisions. If this turns out into a war, we should at least prepare the Heavenly Host." Michael explained.

They landed at the rooftop where the demons were gathered. Tokiya trained his eyes on Fuuko. He did not notice from afar but now that he was close enough, he could see that her hair grew past her shoulders.

She was well on her way to look like the Lilith Kuro Kagami showed him. And he was dreading that it might mean it was too late to save her. Fuuko was surprised to see him. He thought, probably because he grew wings again and he couldn't be mistaken.

Fuuko felt a deep pang ache within her. Samael was back where he belonged.

The rest of the Archangels were easily singled out by the demons. God help him because the only one left for him to battle was Lucifer.

"Distract Lucifer. I'll try to get Lilith." Oriphiel whispered while she picked up her pace to match his stride.

He nodded. In the periphery of his vision, he saw that the others had commenced their fights. Some even took to flying while the others descended down the school grounds. The human populace of the school would probably not see but Tokiya still hoped everyone else had gone home.

As far as he could tell, he had never faced Lucifer yet. If he survived this, Kirisawa would owe him big time.

Tokiya and Oriphiel charged at the same time but a ring of hellfire barricaded them. Oriphiel, however, got through and was wrestling Fuuko's arm away from Lucifer.

"Go away, little girl." Lucifer bellowed swatting Oriphiel like a fly.

The moment the angel was struck down, Fuuko yanked her arm away from Lucifer and rushed towards the angel.

Tokiya's eyes followed her but Lucifer suddenly called to him.

"Samael, keep your eyes on me. I'm sure you'd want to know what hits you."

Tokiya answered with a glare.

"Well, I never thought you'd carry that look over. I assure you it's as threatening as it had always been." Lucifer retaliated smiling at him.

"Boss, don't hurt him." Fuuko whispered while she attended the unconscious Oriphiel.

"Aww, Lilith, I won't. You knew there was a time I wanted him too. Sadly, Samael here always puts his allegiance to the other side even if he's blindly led on. Even when what he does make other people suffer for him." Lucifer feigned a sympathetic look towards Tokiya.

"Boss..." Fuuko told him off.

"Yes, yes. I know it's your business, little night flower." Lucifer continued crooning endearments to her.

There it was again. Another volley of words that left Tokiya completely baffled but he didn't let Lucifer gain the satisfaction of seeing him confused.

He schooled himself to remain stoic.

"Do not assume you can defeat me, Samael. I am divine. I am the Other God. And what I seek is to put the Mighty Oppressor in His right place. You are no match for me." Lucifer taunted. "we don't have to fight, you know. We can watch the others do that."

"Boo?" Fuuko called.

"Ah, Beelzebub. You're here. What took you so long?" Lucifer added.

"Boo was wondering if he could eat little girl." The unnaturally fat and pink demon said.

"Yanagi!" Fuuko bellowed.

She ran out of the circle of hellfire and passed Tokiya unharmed. He heard the railing creak as she reached it. Tokiya looked behind him and saw Fuuko cling to the railing of the rooftop and beyond that was Beelzebub, Yanagi unconscious in his clutches.

Tokiya felt a sharp projection graze his arm and immediately refocused on Lucifer.

"I told you to keep your eyes on me." Lucifer reminded him.

"Let Yanagi go. She has nothing to do with this." Tokiya hissed.

"I'm not the one holding her." Lucifer wittily retorted.

Tokiya charged not caring if the hellfire burned him but before he could even take a few steps, Lucifer sent out a dark chi ball at him. Tokiya sidestepped in time to evade the attack and looked at Lucifer who sported a very wide, very sly smile.

"Lilith, watch out!" Asmodeus shouted while his fight with Michael not far from where Tokiya stood paused, both combatants faced Fuuko's way.

Tokiya had forgotten that Fuuko was directly behind him. He looked at her and saw that she managed to jump up and balance herself on the metal pipe frame of the criss-cross metal mesh.

At Asmodeus' call Fuuko looked back and met Tokiya's eyes briefly before the energy ball blasted through the railing shattering it so that she lost her footing and fell freely towards the waiting ground.

"Think fast, Samael." Lucifer hissed.

Then Beelzebub let go of Yanagi.

"Oops!" The white-caped demon interjected.

Tokiya dove into ther air stretching his wings wide hoping he would reach the girls in time.

Fuuko was falling fast. Tough luck Fuujin was in her backpack on the rooftop. She shut her eyes tight waiting for a miracle or solid ground, whichever came first. She knew she should at least maneuver herself so that she'd land on her feet but she knew that no matter what she did, if she hit the ground either head or feet first, she'd break a good deal of bones due to force and impact.

"Lilith…" The wind carried Lucifer's voice to her although she was quite sure she was the only one who heard it.

She felt something in her snap and she opened her eyes. One storey was left between her and the ground. But she was no longer careening towards it.

She was suspended in thin air. Covering her mouth with both her hands muffling a hysterical scream, she realized that the back of her uniform was completely ruined. Her wings sprouted out of it to save her. The black feathers ruffled in the wind.

It was then that she remembered Yanagi. Looking up, she saw that Beelzebub was empty-handed. Her sight drifted lower until she saw Yanagi carried by Tokiya who looked at her with relief and worry at the same time. Was he worrying for her?

And although Fuuko knew Tokiya chose well to save Yanagi instead of her, which would have been useless since she grew her own wings, it hurt her… very much. She would have died but Yanagi would definitely be saved.

Composing herself, Fuuko breathed deeply and flapped her wings. She remembered the mechanics of flight well. God! She remembered a lot more than that and as she ascended, she pushed those memories deep into her subconscious.

The moment she landed on the rooftop, Lucifer smiled at her.

"Time to go." He said.

One by one, the demons were engulfed by hellfire and vanished.

"Asmodeus, keep Lilith company. For the meantime, that will be your only order." He left in a flurry of smoke.

Hellfire left a cloying scent of sulfur that anchored Fuuko to the present. She saw in her periphery that Tokiya had landed with the still unconscious Yanagi at the rooftop as well.

The rest of the Archangels gathered around them while Asmodeus stood quite removed. The momentary truce was working for all of them.

Uriel picked up Oriphiel. Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder soothing her briefly but was insufficient to keep the shuddering at bay.

"Gabriel, please go. We'll call if we need you. Fight's over. There's no need to worry." Fuuko assured him.

Gabriel looked at Tokiya and the blue-eyed teen nodded. The Archangels vanished one by one but before doing so, Raphael enveloped Fuuko in one bear hug.

"I'm fine, Raph. Go, little bro." She smiled and he vanished.

Once the Archangels were gone, Fuuko ran towards Asmodeus and wrapped her arms around his neck while he ran a hand through her now long hair and wrapped the other around her slim waist soothing her anyway he could.

Tokiya watched this intently. AS much as he wanted to slash off the demon's head, he knew he'd never be able to comfort Fuuko the way he did.

Desperate to put some distance between the two he spoke, "We should tell the rest of Hokage what happened here. I don't want them oblivious of the possible dangers of being acquainted with us. Why is Hanabishi not with Yanagi-san anyway?"

Fuuko looked at him and answered but Ash's arms remained wrapped around her., "Even if he was with her, would he be able to fend off a demon? But you're right. They should know. Tell everyone to meet at your apartment this Saturday and if you can, bring Gabby or Raph. Until then, I don't want you breathing my way."

Asmodeus picked up their bags and left with Fuuko.

Tokiya did not regret saving Yanagi first. He told himself that he would strain his wings to reach Fuuko in time the moment he went in for the dive. But the fact remains that she fell first and despite the Laws of Physics saying Yanagi and Fuuko would most likely hit the ground at the same time, the danger was more impressed on Fuuko. Yanagi was unconscious after all and would probably never find out she was saved last if he decided to do so.

The moment he reached Yanagi was the same time Fuuko grew her wings and even if she didn't, he would've reached her in time. He knew he would've saved them both. But as it was, he only pushed her farther away. If she chooses to stick with the other side, he would blame himself.

Something in him was nagging. It seems that the reason for her choosing the darker side had always been his fault.

And the truth of it was hitting him painfully.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: references for Other God can be seen in my profile. New pics including a very delicious Samael and the Angelic Council there too, just sift through my fanart album in FB.

martini-chan: hope this answers your curiosity.

satomika-chan: how are the cases going? sweetie, if you're not ready for the july board, take it on december. I did and it paid off. yes, i'm scorpio. libra is under uriel.

malora-chan: as much as I want to use Mi-chan here, I couldn't really. The plot does not allow me. Fuuko here seems to act more like her junior high self; if you've read the manga,you'll know what I mean.

TF: can I call you TF? hehe... I'll give you guys the juicy details regarding 'The Making of Other God' when I write the last chapter. Until then, you're free to enjoy the freakiness of the plot.

Suryasree: I hope this is soon enough and more on kurama. i hope you still think this chapter is interesting.

aki-chan: I have more things to share about the twist between kurama and fuuko

eirist-chan: I think you're right. something about kurama and fuuko being together kinda... brings out the sparks... i think they have this magnetism I can't explain. I feel it to the core whenever I write dialogues between them. But please don't hate kurama here. He's a complication true. but ToFuu will prevail in this fic.

If you guys ask me I honestly think Kurama and Fuuko have chemistry. and yes, I have a cross-over in mind already. I just need something to restrain Mi-chan while I write it. haha (kay feel free to whack me in the head.

Next Chapter: Tokiya employs drastic measures to discover Fuuko's ancient secret. And our glimpse of Lilith's days in Hell.

till then

Yours,

Anne Raven


	13. Lies in the Conspiracy

A/N:I'm finally able to add my notes... Work keeps me busy... ack!

Many thanks to the following:

**TF-chan**:I'll be adding more pics when I have the time. Hope you liked the last one.

**Pinkmartini**: I like boo too despite him being too pink for the role... ahaha

**satomika-chan**: have you graduated already? Congrats anyway... and goodluck on the upcoming board.

**malora-chan**: thanks for the support.

**eirist-chan**: Tokiya with wings... I've got more in store... hehe

**suryasree-chan**: hope you like what I have hear about lilith...

Standard Disclaimers still apply. FoR belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki. Descriptions of Hell from Dante Alighieri.

* * *

Other God by Anne Raven

Chapter 13: Lies in the Conspiracy

_For there is nothing hidden that will not be disclosed, and nothing concealed that will not be known or brought out into the open._

_-Luke 8:17_

What you don't know won't hurt you. Many people bank their faith on that one cliché so it's probably true. But sometimes, what you don't know hurts more than what you do.

**-Rivalry-**

Fuuko Kirisawa… the name rolls off from my tongue easy enough. And even though my eyes roam the vast school grounds through the huge classroom windows, it is she who occupies my every thought. Everything reminds me of her anyway.

Every now and then, cheering or laughter would erupt from the campus, audible from this quiet classroom. It doesn't bother me, that noise. It doesn't mean a thing. She's not there anyway. She's not laughing at the moment.

I like hearing her laugh. Hanabishi and Ishijima make her laugh easily; they seem to be her favorite clowns. Yanagi-san makes s\her smile like the events of yesterday didn't happen. I have seen her dote on Ganko-chan. When she tells stories about the antics she and Koganei cook up, it's always with a smile.

She seems very happy.

I have never seen her like this before; so light, so cheerful... so alive. I want her to be happy. If being in their company gives her the semblance of normalcy she so craves despite being troubled by her memories, so be it. I will never lift a finger to separate her from them.

But everything changes when he comes around.

She suddenly turns quiet. She looks away. And only I truly understand her.

"What on earth are you still doing here?"

I turned towards the owner of the voice. Coming in trough the classroom door was the man who asked me gruffly. Losing my temper is out of the question despite the fact that I wanted to strangle him. Regardless of what I felt, I made an effort to show courtesy and smiled.

His answering scowl was just as I expected. I have to commend him though. Samael is still the sensible man I have known him to be, as much as enemies can know each other. He knows that between the two of us, a fight can reduce this school into rubble. He refrains from raising a hand against me as I do.

Settle for a truce. That was what logic and practicality told us to do and we were willing to oblige.

"She's still in detention." I'm quite sure he knows to whom 'she' referred to. I checked my watch to see how much time was left before she was free to go; just enough time for me and Samael to have a short conversation. "She hit a guy who tried to grope her during Gym class. I can't blame him though. Fuuko in those gym shorts would be hard to resist." I lifted my hand to cover the smile I can't stop from forming; although, the sudden arch of his eyebrow tells me that he caught my expression.

"Only perverted men will entertain such thoughts." He said as he took his seat on the opposite corner of the room farthest away from but facing me.

I let out a low chuckle as I looked away. "Only cowards would not admit that they desire her, Samael. She is highly irresistible."

Samael is purposely ignoring. I feel him extending his senses, probing for her presence. I followed him in this mental probe. Two floors below in the last classroom to the right of the main hall, her aura burns brightly.

"They shouldn't have put the guy in the same room." I heard the smirk in his voice.

"I disagree, Mikagami-san. Let him feel threatened." It's more fun to hunt down an anxious prey. I just hope Samael does not get to him before I do.

"You'll be walking her home?"

I shot him an incredulous look. I never thought he would change topics so abruptly and not be so forward when talking about her. His tone was more statement though. It was no secret that Fuuko and I spend our afternoons together since I arrived at Nashikiri. So I was sure his question was a prelude to something else.

"Will you be watching?" I know. It's rhetoric. Of course he would.

"To make sure she gets home safe." With an accompanying glare, Samael tried threatening me.

I turned to look straight at him and smiled. "Consider it done."

Silence ensued.

For a moment, it seems that Samael and I had nothing to talk about anymore. But that was not the case. WE had lots to settle; only, the topic was too sensitive. Tempers could flare at the slightest provocation.

The comedy of it all, you ask?

We were like children – possessive. We were like young men – competitive. We were like old men – conceited. And the mutual object of our dispute was her.

It had always been her.

I let out a deep sigh. "Mikagami-san, if there is anything you wish to tell Fuuko, I would be willing to pass it on."

Hs eyes narrowed. He is resolved that there is nothing about me could trust.

"Whatever I have to tell her could wait until Saturday. But I do want you to advice her to have her hair cut. You may not have noticed but people are already talking about how her hair grew long overnight." He growled.

I smirked at the thought that her hair was causing him this anxiety. But then again… Fuuko looks exactly like the Lilith she was in the Beginning. He may not like it but I do.

"She handles the gossip well. No one would bother her with it anyway. In a few days' time, people will forget that her hair, indeed, grew long overnight. Besides, isn't it wonderful to see her like that again? She makes many fond memories real."

Lilith had always been my queen. She was everything to me. She still is.

"That's Fuuko when I first fell in love with her." I contemplated while tapping a finger on my chin, trying to remember the exact words.

A fleeting flash of recognition shone across his eyes. Surely he knew what I was talking about. He was the Ishijima-san was talking to this morning. I was merely eavesdropping.

"Isn't that what Ishijima-san said this morning? It seems that he's not the only one." I allowed my mind to drift backwards. With my eyes closed, I whispered, "She's the type of girl who is easy to fall in love with."

"Shut up, Asmodeus!" He hissed.

"You can't deny the fact that you fell in love with her once long ago. If you wish not to remember it, stay away from her."

"So you could benefit from it? I would never do anything for you."

"Then do it for her! Stop hurting her by staying away."

We were nearly shouting at each other. I wanted to laugh at the foolishness of it all. I was fighting for a lost cause. He was giving up an easy win.

He is very much convinced of Lilith's faithlessness. It's all too common for him to be like this. Tokiya Mikagami is known to be on the search for the truth as much as on the path of vengeance. But sometimes, he couldn't see past his emotions to examine the ulterior motives of other people. And he realizes this only when it's too late.

This is no small joke. No wonder, in some languages, Samael translates to 'Blind God'. I have no doubts that while I study him in this quiet classroom which is otherwise filled with riotous thoughts, he has taken the opportunity to study me in much the same way.

I smirked at another funny idea. Samael and I are similar in many ways.

As our stare-off proceeded, the very air itself was charged with the one thing we both refused to admit – fear. We were both afraid in varying degrees for absolutely differing reasons.

He was afraid I might turn Fuuko against them. I'm afraid he would convince her otherwise. He was afraid that I would take her away. I'm afraid it's not possible.

But there was one fear we shared.

He was afraid he would fall in love with her again. I'm afraid of that too, scared to death that he might already be. And if he realizes this anytime soon, what then would become of me?

I rose trying to free myself from the ominous ghosts of silent introspection. Making a show of complete self-control, I picked up my school satchel and padded towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with a questioning glance.

"She's free. I still have to walk her home." I reminded him. "Rest assured, you will see her on Saturday. But…" I turned to him to throw my most menacing glare. "If you so much as upset her, Samael, I will personally drag you to hell and torture you."

He smirked smugly. "Don't try to threaten me, Asmodeus. The only reason why your head is still enjoying the use of your body is her." He said coolly.

I laughed. I finally laughed. And the elegant arch of his eyebrow tells me he was not amused. Like I cared. I didn't laugh for his pleasure. I laughed because I found the situation hilarious.

"It seems that we are both under her mercy." I said by way of explanation for my sudden outburst. How true though, I thought reflectively. "I will see you tomorrow in class Mikagami-san." I bowed respectfully then left but the moment I closed the door behind me, I heard a distinct chuckle surprisingly similar to the one I had a while ago.

**-Pretense-**

It could be said that Fuuko Kirisawa is a woman who knew how to put on a show. And I can proudly say that I never disappointed an audience in my entire life. Even if it hurts me.

I tried knocking on his front door three times already. And I don't think I'd be able to do it on the fourth attempt either. What happened?

There was once a time I didn't have to worry about things like this. I used to open this door, cross the threshold and sit comfortably on the couch like I owned the place. I never thought it would change. Again I ask, what happened?

Could I do it? Pretend like nothing had gone amiss? Would I dare act like everything was back to the way it was before?

I could try and so I fisted my hand one more time and tried to knock, more determined than I was a while ago.

Damn it!

I grabbed the doorknob and turned, surprised to find it was unlocked. He really was expecting me.

"Tokiya, I'm here." I shouted for his benefit.

But it seems it was unnecessary. There he was some three feet away from the door, gazing at me with stoic indifference while I flash him one of my trademark grins out of reflex.

"I was wondering how long you'd keep standing there and if I should open the door for you in case you forgot how to do it, monkey."

I breathed deeply. For the first time in many days, I was nearly breathing easy. Knowing that at least an hour or two, things were back to what they used to be. For the time being, the dam around my emotions was whole again and the past was just that – the past.

His slanderous greetings didn't bother me. I know the code. I could decipher the meaning. He was waiting for me. And for the first time in our human lives, he was indirectly telling me that he wanted me to stay.

"I was hesitating because I forgot my jacket at home and I don't want to freeze here, iceblock."

Tugging the cuff of his long-sleeved V-neck shirt, I led him to the living room like I would have done if there was no problem between us.

Remembering the reason why I was too early ahead of the time we agreed on, I whipped my head towards him.

"You…" I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Do you know what my mom did in your behalf?"

"Enlighten me." He said crossing his arms.

"'Kaasan was practically throwing me out of the house because you so thoughtfully reminded her to drop off Ganko later. Apparently I agreed to come early… without me knowing it!"

"Remind me to thank your mother." He said smugly.

As I stared at him, I felt everything lock into place. My body moved on its own volition and I found my arms wrapped around him, my head comfortably nestled in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"I missed you." If I wasn't so close to him, he might not have heard me.

He didn't answer but when I felt his arms move I immediately spoke.

"The Tokiya I know does not hug anyone back."

"I was going to pry your hands off me." He retorted.

I snickered against his skin. But when I felt his hand brush my hair, I let go of him instantly.

"You look very girly today, Kirisawa." He remarked teasingly.

I punched him forcefully on the arm contradicting any claims of silly girlishness. As expected, he glared at me but his eyes were glistening in a funny way.

"If that leaves a bruise, I swear, monkey…"

I rolled my eyes. "Lighten up. You know you deserved it, Mi-chan." I cut him.

The sudden lift of his eyebrows and the smirk that followed made me conscious.

It was then that I realized I called him that nickname he detested. I had called him that after the UBS once and never did after up until now. I smiled. What else could I do?

"If you must know, this is the only thing I could wear that won't get ruined in case I needed to grow my wings if they demand proof." I said pointing at the puffy sleeves of the green cotton blouse I wore.

It was way too girly. The sleeves were, indeed, puffy but it sat low exposing the slope of my shoulders. It was airy and light, loose and billowing at the hem. The only thing that recommended it to me was that it was low in the back, perfect for growing wings. I have to remind myself to thank Yanagi for healing me after my fight with Gashakura else I would never be able to wear this.

I heard his couch springs squeak when I dropped heavily on it. He usually did not terrorize his own furniture but it seems he acted on a whim today. Tokiya pushed the stack of newspapers on the coffee table and sat in place of the discarded material.

Holy crap!

Tokiya sat…

… on the coffee table.

… directly in front of me.

He stared into my eyes and held them at the time he captured my hands in his and we sat like that for a long while. He was running circles on my skin with his thumbs soothing me in a way, trying to make me feel comfortable in his presence once more.

And then…

There was a knock on the door.

Just when I was ready to finally talk to him.

**- Collision-**

"Yo, Mi-bou!" Recca Hanabishi hollered when he entered the front door followed by a procession of Hokage Team members. "Fuu… I wasn't expecting you'd be here already. No wonder your mother asked us to bring Ganko along."

"Stop shouting, sea-monkey. We can hear you. Sit down" Tokiya said pointedly to Recca. To the rest he said, "Everyone, please take a seat. We're waiting for another guest. He'll be here soon."

Right on cue, Raphael materialized out of thin air. "Right on cue, Sam. Hi, sis!" He greeted as he waved cheerfully at Fuuko.

Domon was at that time seating himself on the couch but he ended up falling to the floor, shocked that someone suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Someone tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're not. Hokage, meet Raphael, the Archangel Raphael. He's a good friend of mine and Fuuko's younger brother in a past life." Tokiya explained briefly. "He's going to tell you a story; listen well, kids." To Raphael, he said, "Take over. Don't tell them unnecessary things." To Fuuko, he said, "You're coming with me."

He wrapped his hand on Fuuko's slender wrist and started dragging her up the rooftop amidst her protests.

"What was that for?"

"We're not done talking." He replied. "You're going to tell me your secrets or I'm going to force them out of you."

"So that's what this is about? No I'm not telling you." Fuuko was downright determined to keep her secrets secret.

"Fight me then." Tokiya challenged. "I'd be using Ensui on you and nothing more."

Fuuko looked shocked but then acquiesced.

They stood facing each other. Fuuko moved cautiously. She knew Tokiya was a formidable opponent and even with her demon gifts, she would be hard pressed with his level of swordsmanship.

With a sudden blur of motion, Tokiya jumped at her, slashing at her hip. Fuuko evaded him but not before he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Surrender your secrets, Fuuko."

"No!"

He let go and tried striking at her other side. This time, Fuuko blocked with a gust of wind that sent Tokiya backwards. Fuuko began a complicated series of attacks modifying various forms of wind in any way she thought possible. However, her inventiveness was effectively countered by Tokiya's mastery. There were times that they were so close to each other that they nearly touched but then would be flung away from each other.

On a miscalculated attack, the momentum whirl them until Fuuko was pushed towards the wall beside the door to the stairwell. Tokiya hovered above her pressing closer until he had her trapped in between his arms.

She refused to look at him, biting her bottom lip to remind her not to spill her secrets.

"Look at me." He commanded.

When she did not obey, he tilted her chin towards him with one hand and glared at her threateningly.

"Will it kill you to tell me what really happened in the Beginning?"

"Yes."

"Stop answering in monosyllables, Fuuko. That's my signature not yours." He looked at her still and Fuuko could not turn away like a deer caught in headlights.

And after a few short moments, she felt him lower his head until his lips pressed on hers.

Fuuko's eyes grew wide but then closed them. The memory of his lips on hers was there at the back of her mind despite wanting to forget it. She knew she couldn't. It was... as it had ever been, even better, even sweeter. It had been so long...

Then, she felt something sharp graze her skin. Tokiya had cut her with Ensui.

Then he backed away looking at her tenderly. "Ask Raphael or Yanagi to heal you." Then he flew away.

**-Comprehension-**

The familiar blinding light gave way to utter darkness as the chasm of earth opened to reveal the most desolate of places. Tokiya opened his eyes and immediately felt heavy. It worked. He got Fuuko's blood from their battle and used it to fuel Kuro Kagami. And now, he was near Hell, in the junction between life and death where spirits abound pressed closer and closer to him, wandering, earthbound.

Unintelligible whispers and laments of every kind never ceased. The countenance of the souls themselves was a telltale sign of suffering. Yet there were distinctive faces, a malicious smile every other corner. The fallen were there; the heretic kind who refuse to side with heaven or hell ruled this place. From one to the other passed words of a terrible secret.

_She comes._

A lone voice said, the clearest sound amidst the moans of many others. And like a pool of water, it travelled like a ripple. Then, there was silence.

In reverence to the title she held, the assembly of lost souls parted to let her pass. And there she was, walking in quick strides with her head held high in a gait befitting her title. In that brief instance, Tokiya understood why they called her queen.

But…

A more thorough inspection of her, especially by one who knows what and how to look, would tell you that she was everything but fine. She was lost in thought. Somehow, Tokiya knew that the events of the day were vividly replaying themselves in her mind's eye. Fuuko, the most cheerful girl he knew, turned into a killing machine.

She was the one who chose this, Tokiya reminded himself. Why? Did she know this was what she would face?" And is she did, why choose is still when it was clearly breaking her apart?

Like an automaton, he followed her afraid that if she moved out of his line of vision, she would disappear like ether.

The thick clouds overhead had plunged the place into near darkness; the continuous wailing was interrupted by the crash of heavy thunder; hellfire shot out from nowhere.

Lilith was unperturbed. Tokiya honestly doubted she saw all these horrors he was seeing. But she stopped right in front of the main entry to Hell and looked above.

**All hope abandon ye who enter here.**

Though the characters were in bleak dark colors and etched far above the portal's lofty arch, it remained to be an ominous portent.

Tokiya was watching Lilith intently and did not miss the ephemeral trace of pain in her features.

"His Sable Majesty waits for you in the 9th, Lilith." A stern voice broke her study of the epigraph and his study of her.

Amon was standing by the portal as though he had been there for a long time when in fact he just appeared along with a flare of hellfire. Lilith faced him and nodded curtly.

"Walk with me, Amon." She requested.

He smiled deviously and offered her his arm. Lilith and Amon walked side by side with all the authority their titles afforded them. And the lesser demons stood aside, half in awe and half in contempt of the triumphs and failures of her, who is among them, queen.

"Limbo will have new residents tonight, I assume." Amon opened as they walked through the somber first circle of Hell.

"Of course." Lilith briefly replied as she panned the area.

This was the place of the non-sufferers; where most of Lilith's daily victims would end up in; where the innocent dead would be suspended forever. This is the closest to paradise in Hell and the only circle where Lilith would never wish to be in.

Unlike the other circles in Hell, this one was not filled with a deafening chorus of woe. Only silent whispering which altogether stopped when she passed. The souls here did not suffer yet they were in pain. They were the blameless; their only sin was that they were not baptized before death took them. Blameless they were because they placed the blame on someone else. And they would pinpoint the woman with purple hair.

So despite the lively verdure and the magnificence of the palace situated in the first circle, Lilith would rather face the violent winds, hail, fire and blood and the unending torture which characterized the other circles of Hell.

These aforementioned circles, she passed with Amon walking beside her. The various supplications of suffering souls no longer bothered her. Tokiya who is usually undaunted, tried to drown the screams he heard. Once or twice, he flinched. The horrors of Hell were not something one gets accustomed to in one visit. Even the most unfeeling person would never come out of this unscathed. And so he wondered again, why did she choose this life?

At the gate to the ninth circle, Amon bowed politely telling her he could no longer proceed without Lucifer's permission. She had thanked him for escorting him this far nonetheless. And with one last breath, Lilith entered the Devil's Lair.

"Lilith, my little screech owl, my night flower, report." Although Lucifer greeted her with a bright smile, the gravity of his command was felt.

"Of the one hundred, twenty-five were human males, twenty-six were human females, forty-six were demons and three were angels." She answered.

Lucifer immediately turned severe. "Forty-six demons? Why are there more demons than humans?"

"Boss I had no choice… Besides the total tally for the humans were fifty-one surely…"

"Enough of your excuses, Lilith." He cut her short. "I have given you what I can of the little control I have over the Demiurge. Don't tell me you aspire for more."

Lucifer was rambling. Thanks to Gabriel and Michael, Tokiya understood this.

Lucifer could not control the Demiurge like Gabriel and Michael can. He could guide it and use it but he can not tap into the power at will. There were seals and locks that prevented the easy summoning of such power.

That, Tokiya remembered Michael say, was the purpose of the Holy Swords, to act as keys to channel the forces of the Demiurge. Although Lucifer could make use of the Demiurge without a key, the barriers dilute the power to a form that was less potent.

It was also the reason why Lucifer's demons were so obviously different from the angels, why Tokiya in his reinstated angel form was pure unlike Fuuko even with her wings and elemental power would ever be. She was a perverted version of what he currently is now.

Tokiya started noting these differences the moment they faced the demons on Nashikiri High's rooftop. The most obvious difference was the color of their wings.

The demons had black wings with striking undertones in unique colors, like Fuuko's purple. The angels' wings were white with subtle hints and highlights visible only in flashes of light.

It struck him too that not all demons had wings, Asmodeus for one. Beelzebub flew but he didn't have wings. Wings were not just for flying anyway or for aesthetic purposes. They were the status symbol of their kind. The more you have, the higher up in the hierarchy you are.

Six pairs meant you were in perfect form. And despite that he could not summon them at will, Tokiya knew he had six. All the members of the Angelic Council had six pairs. Lucifer had six too but lost them when he fell. He had managed to grow three pairs the last time Gabriel checked but that had been ages ago.

Tokiya had to admit that the demons, in their own right, were respectable fighters. They held a force inherent only to their kind. They were unimpeachable thinkers, practicing wit and cunning the likes of which the angels never can. Though their powers were mundane and earthbound, the mastery with which they were used was to perfection.

This is why the knowledgeable Uriel, tech savvy Oriphiel and Zarzchiel could not compare to against, say, Asmodeus or Amon or Leviathan.

This is why Tokiya took nearly seven years to master Ensui while Fuuko only took months with Fuujin. Angels were naturally accustomed to power and the graces of God. The demons worked to have them.

Asmodeus with his vast knowledge of deadly and unnatural plants; Amon and his precise manipulation of death; Leviathan and his unyielding gift of obedience; Mammon and his iron control of spirits, Beelzebub with his superhuman strength; Belphegor and his powers of seduction; Lucifer and his use of the Demiurge without a key… All of these the demons had, they achieved through intense training and study. This is why their powers were highly specific. Unlike the angels who shared many common powers except for their elemental affinities.

Tokiya thought of these comparisons while Lucifer ranted and snapped out only when Lilith's hands were cuffed to the surface of a low column and her feet were shackled to its plinth.

"Like the usual, Lilith. Five lashes for every demon you killed today." Lucifer explained in a tone that a person accustomed to repeating operating procedures used.

Tokiya watched mortified. It was like that day he saw his sister stabbed at the back without any protection of any kind. Only this was worse because it happened over and over. Yet Fuuko bore it with fortitude and dignity; even her gasps were inaudible.

"Enough…" Tokiya whispered. He agreed with everyone else in Fuuko's fight with Gashakura. It was unfair. This was more so.

Kuro Kagami must have heard him because he was suddenly transported outside the gate of the 9th circle.

The gates creaked open and out came Lilith. Tokiya was shocked. This was not the Lilith being whipped earlier. How often did this happen?

When the gates closed, Lilith wobbled slightly and when she stepped forward she fell. Tokiya tried catching her but she simply passed through him like his previous encounters with Kuro Kagami. He spun around and saw her in Asmodeus' arms.

"How was it?" He asked brushing away strands of hair from her damp forehead.

She simply smiled.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "Let's get you cleaned before this blood dries making my job of healing you harder."

He carried her piggyback. And she nestled herself amidst the silver hair on his back.

She was lying prostrate on top of the sheets. Her porcelain skin in great contrast to the blood red color of the sheets, exposed as she was. And even though Asmodeus was with her, she didn't seem ashamed of being completely naked.

"Thank you." She breathed when Asmodeus applied a cream extracted from healing herbs on her back.

"Unnecessary. You're his favorite. He commands me to heal you."

"That's not it." She said. "The first time you healed me, you enjoyed making me flinch by poking hard on the wounds. Now, you're very gentle. Thank you for warming up to me." She said as she looked at him and smiled.

"He's not worth this, Lilith. Stop suffering for him." He whispered.

"You know?"

"I was curious."

"Damn, kitsune!"

He snickered. "I won't tell anyone but please Lilith, be very careful. This is a very dangerous game you're playing."

"It's not for me why I'm doing this." She defended.

"I know… That's why I disapprove of it. You shouldn't accept what he's supposed to be suffering from. You were not the one who fell; he did." Asmodeus bellowed scathingly.

"I can't let him fall! He's a member of the Council. He's meant there. If I returned to Eden, they would've cast him out. I had to take the blame so he could stay where he belongs."

Lilith had taken what was supposed to be his to shoulder. This was Lilith's secret.

"Love doesn't have to hurt like this." Asmodeus was making sense. Tokiya completely agreed with him.

"What do you know about love?" Lilith seethed.

"I don't know what Lucifer would do to you if he found out you're saving human infants under the protection of the name and image of the Council. What would the others do if they found out you chose to be a demon so you could pretend you seduced Samael to sin? That your actions are devoted to grant him favors in Heaven?" He ranted seemingly changing topics. "Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

Not waiting for her answer he said, "I can't bear seeing you hurt like this. I kept my silence seeing you love the wrong person. You are strong and it makes you more beautiful. You deserve something better. And I can't help but love you. You may think I'm saying this because I'm the Demon of Lust. I know love and lust are two entirely different emotions but sometimes… they exist together."

Tokiya could no longer find it in himself to resent Fuuko's closeness to Ash. He understood why she clung to him so much.

Still, Tokiya felt a sharp stab of pain where his heart was beating while Ash lowered his lips to hers and kissed her wantonly. Neither could he look away.

"It doesn't change anything, does it?" Asmodeus asked when their lips parted.

"I'm sorry. I'm still in love with him."

Kuro Kagami transported him back to the present. He already knew her secret. There was no need to repeatedly hurt himself by watching more. When Tokiya looked away from Kuro Kagami, he saw Gabriel patiently waiting for him.

"Now you know." Gabriel simply said.

Tokiya nodded.

When he found out about the past he shared with Fuuko, he never really knew what he should feel about it. And so he wanted to forget it. He was convinced it had nothing to do with who he was now.

He was wrong.

He had to apologize. That he knew. She suffered so much in his behalf and all of it because she loved him not like what he was led on to believe.

Moreover, he was sure of one more thing.

"Gabriel…"

The hazel-eyed tenshi looked at him intently.

"I want her back."

-TBC-

* * *

A/N:Now you guys know... Hope you liked Lilith's story. About Tokiya's sudden change of heart... It's not complete yet but it will soon be.

About the demons... If you guys noticed, I had chosen the anime characters who are by nature more intellectual and those who are in their own right called 'geniuses' from the series that they came from... I have Kurama there; I have Light Yagami; I have Lelouch Lamperouge... They're geniuses beyond the level of those from the Council... I have also explained the various differences between my angels and demons. It's crazy I know but oh so appropriate. Hope you liked it too guys...

Next chapter will take some time... But I'm working on it.

See you next chapter...

-Anne Raven.


	14. Just notes

A/N: Honestly… I have a lot to be sorry about. Geez, I've been gone for a long while. (Roughly six months I think) But don't you worry. The plots are intact. I have the files saved everywhere. I have the notes in my notebooks and I've been dreaming about the stories more often than I usually do. I think my body is telling me to go back to writing soon.

Work is a bitch. Specially because I have graveyard shift scheds. Oh well… That's what the night differential is for.. But I still wish it would let me write more often.

Since I'm nearing one year in ffnet I plan on updating Other God, Message in a Bottle and The Court of Carnal Delights by the end of the month. MIAB 9 is actually done. I just have to polish the kinks. Other God is really giving me problems regarding the characters… Mi-chan's fault mostly (glares at the silver-headed bishounen). But I'm nearly there. I just have to make sure Michan's emotional transformation is believable. (goodluck to that) The second chapter of the Court is halfway done. Those who are waiting for Sodales will have to wait a little longer. Sodales takes more time to conceive but rest assured I'm working on it. (Apparently for me, Sodales is the most engaging to write about since not only do I enjoy mythology, I learn from it. *winks)

Cheers, guys.. I'm proud this fandom is perking up a bit.. I'm seeing new stories and reposts.. That's good.. Great even.

Promise to update soon.. Thanks to the support of everyone who ever read my fics.. specially to those who left reviews. I love you guys… You make me smile after a long day.. I mean a long night of work..

See ya soon..

Lovelots,

Anne Raven


End file.
